Pokemon Black and White: Fiona The Ghetto Pokemon Celeb
by Pie11644
Summary: Fiona is a young girl living in Neuvema Town with her BFF Trip! Her mother and sister died and her dad Alder is busy traveling leaving Fiona abondoned. After rebelling and sent to prison she changes and along the way meets a Snivy who teaches her the abilty to hear PKMN voices. After becoming a celeb singer she meets Ash and friends and with her around its a ghetto journey indeed!
1. Young Wild Ghetto Girl

Another Classic Story by yours truely! If you want to check my OCs BIO check in my profile! ENJOY!

My POV:

I was a little girl like any other. but not like other girls considering i was a tomboy. but i was pretty weak for one considering i was being beatean by an Embor being controlled by some bullies i was 7 at this time. "Embor use hammer arm!" Embor swong his hand into my stomach. "ahhhhhh!" i yelled. "shut up! this should teach you not to mess with our men!" amy said as the other girls nodded. "Sombody help me!" i yelled. suddenly Trip came running in the forest just in time. "Fiona!" Trip yelled as he took me. "Amy what do you think your doing!" Trip asked in rage. "protecting you from this fake girl!" Amy spat. "by having Embor attack her? your crazy! cmon Fiona lets get out of here" said Trip. i said nothing but did what he said. "im only trying to protect you Trip! she-is-FAKE!" and called and i soon stopped at my house. "Trip?" i asked. "yeah Fiona?" asked Trip. "thanks" i said as i smiled and hugged him as he blushed. i went inside my house only to be greeted by a slap on my face. "where have you been young lady? do you know how late it is?!" step mother aasked. "mother you dont understand! these girl-" but before i could protest i was slapped again. "Fiona! go to your room! and if i dont see you sleeping then ill have my beartic give you the beatdown!" step mother treaten. "bear- beartic!" beartic agreed. i just ran up to my room to cry and eventually slept.

The past few days were rough with the abuse from bullies and my step mother and the fact that i didnt see my family everyday. I eventually rebelled and started to steal! i was in the museum about to steal the Dragonite gem stone. thing have been going so well until i heard "freeze!" from officer Jenny. "oh shoot" i said as i kept running in the darkness. i was about to make a break for it but i suddenly hit the wall and then i blacked out. i then woke up in a prison cell with bricks behind me and bars infront and officer Jenny stood there angry at me. "Good your awake! now dont try to escape!" she scolded as she walked away. I sat there clearly freaking out! i was in a freaking prison!

...Years Later...

Its been 5 years since i was in prison. (yes I was 12 years old) and ive actually got tougher. I was actually ghetto now cuz i was inluenced by the people around. officer Jenny made us do work like we was all slaves but i could not take this pain no more! Officer Jenny is so aggy! so anyway i spotted a little kid sittin by himself in the cafiteria about to eat a good cupcake. man! i was hungry! i walked to him and he looked up at me. "son! give me ya cupcake im hungry!" i said. "and what if i dont!" the boy replied. "then ima knock you out! what do ya think of that?" i threatened. the boy then got sscared and ran away leaving the good cupcake behind. i grabbed the cupcake and ate it. "he he he! yea! this cupcake is popping!" even though i was enjoying this cupcake i still had a strong desire to break out of jail. i went back into my cell and looked at the bricks. i then had an idea! i could break out of jail by digging a hole in the ground. i then started digging a hole in the ground and after what seemed like 2 hours (2 years for Fiona Fox of the archie comics) i was finally on the other side. i then saw the Herdier guards sleeping and i carefully tip toed around them. when i was away from the jail i then ran back to neuemva town! "he he he! yea! im free!" i cheered. when i arrived at my doorstep i was suddnly scared but i new i had to face my step mother but i was ghetto now! nothing can touch me! not even her stupid Beartic!

When i entered the house i saw that everything was smashed empty and abonded. "step mother? STEP MOTHER?" but hen i relised that i was left behind again. i started to tear up and cry and run away to the forest! i sat under the tree and cried loudly. "no! i dont got no mamma or sista or father and now i have no where else to go! ima freaking wreak!" as i kept crying on my knees i heard a wisper. "snivy" a pokemon cried.

I looked up and saw a Snivy looking at me with a sharp look. "oh snivy... i dont got anywhere else to go! i got no home!" i screamed. the snivy then looked at me with its cold look again. it started walkin. "sn-snivy" snivy said as it guestured for me to follow it. "huh? you want me to follow ya?" i asked. i then started following snivy because she just kept walking. we then were deep in the forest where i saw a huge group of pokemon consiting of many snivy, servine and serperior. Snivy then stop infront of the serperior and started talking. "sni- sni-vy?" (momma i found this trainer shes lost and has no family. do you think we can take her in as one of our own?) snivy asked. "ser...serperior...ser" (hmmm i guess i can make an exception. but you have to teach her the basics) serperior said. i diddnt understand a thing! all that i saw was snivy pointing at me and serperior looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. Snivy then guestured for me to follow it and i did. we were soon in a tree and we both sat down and layed down. "snivy are you taking me in?" iasked. "vy!" snivy said as she smiled. i then started to cry. but this time it was tears of joy. i then cried myself in a happy sleep.

The next morning...

I was sleeping in the tree having a nice sleep thats when i was rudely awakened with a vine whip that smacked me rear. "ow! son! why you do that for" i asked. "sni-v-vy" snivy said (time for your bath) Snivy then gestured for me to follow it. "i have no idea what you are saying right now but im guessin ya want me to follow ya" i said. I then got out of the tree and followed snivy to a lake. Snivy then turned to me and bared her vine. "sni-sni-vy" snivy said. (take of your clothes you need to take your bath in the lake) i didnt understand what snivy was saying but all that i saw was that she pointed its vine to my zipper on my bodysuit and then the lake. "uh? what?" i asked. Snivy then saw i made no move and started to unzip my suit with its vine. i pulled back. "hey! what are you doing!?" i shouted. "snivvy!" (look!) snivy then jumped in the lake and went under the waterfall and bathe and then walked out. "wait! you want me to bathe? in front of you?! ta! you must be crazy" i said. Snivy got a bit angry and all she did was unzip my suit really fast and made me take off my boots and hairbow. "vy" (there!) snivy said. i then got embarssed and covered myself. i walked in the lake and to the waterfall. Snivy got in with me and taught me how to bathe. Snivy then picked up an oran berry and held it to me. "your givin me lunch? thanks" i said about to eat it. Snivy then slapped my leg and took the berry back. "sni-snivy" it said (no! stop! this is what i want you to do!). Snivy then held the berry over my head and squished the juice out on my hair. I gave Snivy a look. Snivy then pretended to wash its head then pointed to me. "wait wait wait! you want me to wash my hair with fruit juice!?" i asked. ("and to think i thought Snivy were supposed to be intelligent pokemon!") i said to myself. Snivy gave me a mean look. "sni-vy!" it said. (do it!) "fine!" i said as i then started washing my hair with the oran berry juice. Snivy and i then got out of the lake and dried. Snivy then looked at me. "sni snivy" (now i am going to train you to become strong) Snivy said...

...Years Later...AGAIN...

Three years have past and i was now 15 years old. I was unstoppable! i was a mast at hand to hand combat because i was taught by Snivy and other wild pokemon such as Sawk. i protected the pokemon of the forest from poachers and i became a bit famous because of it that i was nicknamed "The Guardian Genie of the Forest" my hair grew a bit longer because of constanly washing my hair with oran berry juice. i also had the ability to talk to pokemon because i am with them for so long! A wild bellosom also taught me to bellydance. i was then starting to get a bit tired of the forest and decided to go to Stritan City. I started walking out of the forest but then i heard a familiar voice. "snivy"? (where areyou going Fiona?) asked Snivy. "oh ima just gonna step out to striatan city maybe i can go find a job or somethin. you wanna come?" i asked. "v snivy" (i guess) snivy said as it shrugged its shoulders.

We started wallking to striatan city and i then saw a resturant that was big. "i guess i can start here" i said as i walked in. inside i saw tables and chairs and 3 young waiters. one green haired, one red haired and one blue haired they looked about my age. and i also saw an older man with them. the blue haired one really caught my eye and the red headed one couldnt take his eyes off of me! I walked in not knowing where to go but i kept my confidence. i walked up to the green haired one. "hey there!" i said. "well hello there my name is Cilan what is your name?" he asked in a kind voice. "Im Fiona and im lookin for a job here" i said. Cilan was about to say something but suddenly the red hair guy came out of no where and drapped his arm around me "well hello there cutie. the names chili what brings you here?" he asked. He then winked at me. Snivy got mad at his behavior. i simply just took his arm off me. "im looking for a job" i said. "a job? your hired!" said Chili as he put his arm on me again. The blue haired guy then walked over. "whats going on?" he asked. i started to get lost in his eyes. Chili saw this and got mad. I walked over to him putting on my irresitable smile. "hey im Fiona whats yours i asked as i flicked his hair a bit" "im cress. what brings you here?" "im looking for a job are you hiring right now?" "hmm.. i dont know.i guess where going to have to ask my dad. hes the owner." said Cress. "yes but soon when were older we will be the owners! ah a declicious dream come true!" Cilan said daydreaming. "follow me" said Cress. Snivy and I both followed him into the kitchen and when then saw a man with green hair with red and blue streaks in it. "Hello cress. who is this?" asked the man. "this is Fiona she is looking for a job here" said Cress. "a job? hmm...ok! you can start now!" said the man!

Well thats all for now! Sorry if I just stuffed it all in here! In the Next Chap Fiona will expirence a life changing moment! R&R! No flames please!


	2. From Celeb to Pokemon Trainer!

ENJOY! And dont worry she will soon join up with Ash and them towards the end of this chap!

I am now 16 years old and i have been working at the resturant for a while. ive really grown closer to the guys. especially Cress. i also explored the town and a got another job as a bellydancer to peformer with other girls. many people noticed me as the genie of the forest and i was also called the genie dancer and little kids would call me "ms genie" and asked for autographs. I also decided to make a change in my outfit and choose a black cropped halter/tube top,black pants with belted "skirt" and...(wait wait wait a minute! time out! i have no time to be repeating myself on the outfit! if you wanna know what the outfit is go to tmy profile for the BIO!) anyway the change in my outfit caught a lot of attention from guys including jealous girls. my hair grew even longer than before. In the resturant Cilan and i were on break talking and laughing Snivy was with us too. "Cilan what do ya wanna be when your older?" i asked. "well i want to be the best pokemon conneisuer that i can be!" he said. "what about you?" Cilan asked. "well ive always wanted to become a famous singer!" i said. "a singer? you can sing?" Cilan asked amazed. "Yeah...in fact i wlll show you..." i said

I then started Singing "Galatic battle" (credit goes to makers of the song and the actual singers). i was soon finished andi looked at Cilan who had an amazed look on his faced. Snivy as well. "well?" i asked. "amazing! its like a delicious recipe that can make many hearts sing" said Cilan. "wha?" i asked laughing a bit. suddenly on tv something caught my eyes and my ears. "do you like to sing and dance? do you have talent?" on the tv i saw Elesa the electric type gym leader talking. "then audition to be a celebrity now! hosted by gym leader Trina and co hosted by Skyla and of course me! see you in Nimbasa!" said Elesa. "son! that is my aunt Trina!i havent seen her in years! maybe if i win she will take me in!"i said. "yes you should. you shared your talent with me and now you should share it with the world!" said Cilan. "yeah! i think i will!" i said. Snivy had not been hearing this. Snivy had fell alsleep.

Next day...

Today was the day and i was excited! Snivy and i got up and flew in the sea plane in Nimbasa city. we saw the building that were holding auditions and went inside. i saw the line and it was long! "dang why the line so long?" i asked "Snivy" (Fiona patience is the key realax) said snivy. "whatever" i said. a little girl infront of me turned to me. "your miss genie! you can cut me if you want" she said. "thanks i said. everyone on line did the same to me and soon i was infront of the line when i heard "next!" i then placed Snivy in the waiting room and then i went inside. I saw gym leader Elesa and Skyla and my aunt Trina. She wore a cropped bandeu top wiwth a blazer over it only exposing only her lower belly and black jeans. er hair was in a bob. " aunt Trina" i said as i hugged her "hey babe i havvent seen you in a while" said aunt Trina "ok Fiona you can start singing now!" she said. i then started singing "holla at the DJ" by Coco Jones and i was soon done! "your singing is amazing! so dazzling!" said Elesa. "your music is so fly" said Skyla. "i think we have a winner! i am going to take you away from wherever you came from and move you into my building! congradualations girl" said Trina. i was shocked! i just smiled. i soon went home with Snivy with my on the Sea Plane and we went back to the foreset and slep the night.

Snivys POV:

I woke and and i decided to give Fiona some combat traing but then i relised that she wasnt there! "Fiona?" i said as i looked around but then i heard her voice. i saw here with Sawk the one who thought her the combat training. i then decided to spy on them. "Sawk im leaving but i decided that i want you to come with me! what do you say?" Fiona asked. "sawk sawk sawk" (yeah ill come with you" sawk said. "sweet! go pokeball" she threw the ball and Sawk was suceessfully caught. Ahe the put the pokeball in her pocket and ran off. "what shes leaving! i have to confront her about this!" i said as i ran after her. i saw her do the same things with bellosom,leafeon,Riolu,Tropius and Donphan and i got really angry.

Fionas POV:

I had everything i needed but i felt as though as i was forgetting something. Snivy and i looked at the building. it was as big as the Eiffle tower (probably even bigger) we walked in and it looked like a hotel but full of celebrities. i spotted Elesa and she spotted me and i walked over to her. "hey Elesa! Girl what are you doing here?" i said. "oh Fiona its you! Your aunt Trina wanted me to tell you that the room you will be staying at is on floor T7" said Elesa. "cool thanks!" i said. ""and incase if your wondering the reason why im here is because i happen to live her on floor E11. Maybe you can come by and we could exchange fashion secrets because your outfit is dazzling!" said Elesa. "thanks! i like your outfit too! its poping!" i said. "thanks! well i would love to here you compliment me some more but i have a photo shoot to attend to. bye bye!" Elesa said as she walked away. "k bye!" i said. I walked to the elevator and saw a couch inside. "a couch?" i asked. i sat on it and placed Snivy next to me as the elevator closes. i then pushed the floor button T7 and the elevator went up. Suddenly club music was playing and colorful lights were going on and changing color. "woah! son this is cool!" i said to Snivy. "Sni-sni-v!" (sure if by cool you mean flashy...) i igorned her comment. soon the music stopped indicating that we were on the floor.

The door opened and around me everything looked cool! the carpet was a royal red color and infont of me was a leather couch and a plasma screen TV and i guess that this was the living room! I then saw aunt Trina as she ran to me and hug me. "hey babe! i glad you could make it!" she said. "aunt Trina i am excited!" i said loudly. she pulled away. "now now baby calm down! you have to say hi to everyone first before you get to see the rest of this place" she siad. "everybody! come down here! Fiona has arrived!" shouted Trina. Suddenly a group of people came down the stairs. I saw uncle G who was holding a little baby Rosie who i guess was my cousin, my nephew Benga (Benga is a real character he is Alders grandson. i donnot own), my cousins Jay and Rikashay and two teenage girls who i dont even reconise. "uncle G!" i shouted as i ran to hug him. "hey baby girl! how have ya been?" he said. "im great!" i said. "hey Fi its been awhile girl!" Jay said. "Jay! Rikashay!" i said as i ran to hug them both "i miss you all!" i said. Snivy just stood there clearly not caring for these people. I then looked down at Benga.

"Hi Benga" i say. "eh whatever" Benga said. i gave him a 'dont give e attitude look' but then brushed it off "uh..who are you guys? i asked looking at the two girls. "oh Fiona i forgot to tell you these two girls also won the contest they will being staying with us too! and there was one more...i think her name was Rouge but shes staying on a different floor" said aunt Trina. Rouge! now why does she sound familiar? I 1st looked at the girl with gray hair. it was very long but not as long as mine. She was wearing a cropped black snake skin tube top,blue shorts and long boots. "hi im Venus cool to meet you!" she said "same here! im Fiona!" i said. "so are you really Alders daughter?" she said. "yeah i am. but i never saw him in years!" i said. "oh... well i happen to be Cynthias niece" Venus said happily. "your Cynthias niece? Dang thats so weird! we are both related to champions" i said. we both laughed. i then look at the girl next to Venus.

She had her arms crossed and had cold icy eyes that gave me a cold look. She had long purple and black hair that was in a low poytail. She wore a purple strapless jumpsuit with matching boots and she wore a dark purple cloak over it. "im Suriena but you can call me Sugar..." she said in a cold voice. She then slowly walk away as did everyone else except aunt Trina. "lemmie show ya to ya room" she said as she guided me along the long stairs. she opened a door to my new room "here it is Fiona!" she said as she showed me the room. i was shocked! the room was perfect! the bed was big and everything and there was a door that led to a bathroom. i saw the closet and the clothing pieces were endless. i looked the window and i could see the whole Unova region. "get some rest sweetie because your career starts tommorrow!" aunt Trina said as she closed the door. I looked at Snivy as she looked at me. Snivy then jumped on a green pillow and curled up in a sleeping position.

I then walked over to her and sat on the bed. "snivy?" i asked. she then looked at me. "now that you are my pokemon i decided that i wanna give you a name" i said. Snivy then gave me a look that said 'i hope your joking but the name better be good' "i will name you Serina in remembrance of my dead sister" i said. "sni-v-y?!" (Serina?! your kidding me right?! Serina?!" Serina said. "nope!" i said. Trina then opened the door. "oh Fiona i got you a present!" she said. She then tossed me a pokeball and i caught it. She then left. I tossed up the pokeball and then a Volpix stood infront of me with a smile. "a volpix! cool!" i said. i then layed down and went to sleep with Serina on the green pillow on the foot of my bed. Little did we know what adventures were in store for us!"snivy!" (Fiona!) i quckly turned around and saw Snivy looking angry. oh no! i forgot to say goodbye to Snivy! "sni snivy! vy snivy anivy! sni...sni..vy!" (Fiona! i thought you loved being in the forest and you cared! why are you taking the pokemon with you! why are you...leaving...me...i...i..love...you! dont leave me your my besst friend) Snivy said as she looked down. "oh no snivy im so sorry! i love you too.." i said as we both started to cry. i pulled out my pokeball. "come with me!" i said. snivy then smiled. i stood up. "GO POKEBALL" i said as i threw the ball and snivy was successfully cuaught. Snivy then got out of the ball. "huH?" i asked. "snivy sni" (i want to stay out of my pokeball if you dont mind.) "not at all" i said as i picked her up and placed Snivy on my shoulder as we walked and then flew to Nimbasa City in the Sea Plane and we arrived at our new home...

...Weeks Later...

My dream finally came alive! i was a singer! I was amazing and everyone loved me! My uncle and aunt and cousins helped me out to! Uncle G helped me to stay fit, aunt Trina helped me with my bellydancing and recording my songs and my cousins helped me with corography! i also asscoiated with fellow A listers like Elesa and Skyla who became my best friend and then there was Roxie who also happens to peform with me for my concerts. I was somebody i was no longer a little red Fox in the woods but i was somebody! i was...Fiona Fox! a celeb. But then something hit me! my pokemon...even though i was having such a perfect life i was missing something...being a pokemon trainer and going on a journey and meeting some peoples and seeing...my dad again! Thats when i got up!

A month later i went to my aunt and sat with her. She smiled at me. "Hey there little star whats up" she asked. "well mama(yes Fiona started calling her mama because she is like one to her) i was wondering if i could maybe go on a journey so can i?" i asked. "no!" she snapped. "why not?!" i asked. "because i dont think your ready!" she snapped back. "not ready!? mama im a celebrity, i own 2 night clubs, i go to wild parties, i GREW UP in the forest for years! and your telling me that im not ready to go on a simple journey?!" i asked. "i want to train my pokemon and get strong! i want to-" but before i said anything else she snapped at me. "i dont care! Your not going on no journey! now go to your room!" she shouted. i then ran and buried my face in a pillow. Serina patted my head with her green hands. "Serina..." i said. "v?" (yes?) she asked. "tommorow...we are going on a journey!" i said. Serina said nothing and just fell alsleep as did I! "today is the day!" i said. I took Leafeons pokeball,Volpix,Tropius,Donfan and Bellosoms. I jumped out my window and landed on the trampoline i setted and jumped off of it. i got on my motorcycle and went to the airport and flew to Striatan City. I got on my motorcyle and moved around the city getting fustraited that i didnt know where to go. I kept riding around really fast. "snivy!" (Slow down!) "OKAY!" i shouted at her. i weaved around and soon crashed and slid on the ground and got hurt. Three figures ran to me. I reconized a voice. "Fiona! NO! are you okay" Cilan asked. "Cilan...?" i said under my breath. i then blacked out.

Cilans POV: "Fiona! are you okay?" i asked. Fiona said nothing. "wait Cilan you know who Fiona Fox is?" Iris asked. "yes she is a dear friend of mine! we need to take her to the gym! my brothers will know what to do!" i said. "uh..whos Fiona Fox?" Ash asked. "pika pika?" said Pikachu. "well of course you wouldn't know who she is! What a kid!" Said Iris. "say what?!" Ash said angered. "Guys theres no time for fighting! we got to take her back to the gym" I said as i picked up the injured Fiona. "come with us Snivy!" i said. "Snivy!" Serina said. as it followed us.

We then entered the gym and Cress and Chili looked at me funny. "Cilan? i thought you were going on a-" But before Cress said anything he gasped as he saw his injured girlfriend in my arms (yes i forgot to mention as Fiona was started being a celebrity her and Cress began dating and Chili was jealous) "Oh no! Fiona!" Chili said. "lets take her to my room!" I said. "right!" my brothers said. We layed Fiona on my bed and sprayed her on her stomach with a super potien. "what is Fiona doing here anyway?" Chili asked. "i dont know. We were just about to start our journey when we heard a crash and a loud scream. We then found Fiona unconcious and her Snivy" I said. "i sure hopes she wakes up soon" Cress says worried. "Can someone tell me who Fiona even is?" Ash asked. "Ash Fiona is a famous singer and dancer and is also the champions daughter" Said Iris. "Woah! the champions daughter? that is so cool!" Ash. "Yeah! and she is also a gorgous bellydancer! she is so alluring!" Chili said. Cress glared at him "dont forget that she is my girlfriend" Cress said. "i know i know! but that doessnt mean i cant tell her how hot she is!" Chili said. "wait you two are going out?" Iris asked. "yes" Cress said. Suddenly Fiona woke up and we were all excited.

Fiona POV:

"uh... what happened" I said. "we found you unconcious. What are you doing in Stritan City?" Cilan asked. "I ran from home.." i said. "what? why?" Cilan asked. "because i wanted to go on a journey. but my aunt wouldnt let me! Her aggy self!" i said. Cilan,Chili and Cress then widened there eyes a bit shocked a bit at my language. "you should probably give her a call she must be worried about you!" said Cilan. "there aint no way im talkin to her. She gonna yell at me and force me to come back" i shouted. "Fiona plea-" Cilan said. "i said there aint no way im talkin to her!" i said. Cress then put his warm hands on my shoulder which was bare and rubbed it a bit. i blushed but no one saw. "Fiona please. Your aunt must be worried sick please come with me and we will go talk to her" said Cress. I looked into his blue eyes. man how could i say no? i loved those eyes! "okay Cress" i said. Serina jumped on my shoulder and i took Cress' hand as he guided me to the phone room. we called my aunt. Aunt Trinas faced appeared on the screen. "FIONA FOX! WHERE THE H#$ HAVE YOU BEEN! WHEN I COME OVER THERE IMA BEAT THE BLOOD OUTTA YOU! I DONT CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE!" aunt Trina yelled. Cress winced at her language and Chili looked scared. "mama why dont you trust me! why cant i go on a journey...i want to train my pokemon to be strong! i want...to see dad again." i said. Aunt Trina sighed. "because im not ready to see my baby go.." she said. "im sorry for overeacting baby but i just will get worried" she added. "you wont have to worry mama! im traveling with Cilan and his friends" i said. "oh really well as long as your traveling with him its okay" said Aunt Trina. "thank you mama" i said. "bye babe' she said as she blew a kiss and the screen closed off. "well it looks like were going on a journey Fiona" Cilan said. i smiled at him. "guess i am" i said. i turned to Chili and hugged him "bye chili" i said. i turned to Cress and kissed him and he blushed. "bye bye" i said as i winked at him.

Cilan and i then walked outside to where Ash and Iris were standing. Ash walked up to me. "im ash and i want to be a pokemon master one day" he said. "cool to meet you ash!" i said. i then looked at his pikachu on his shoulder. "ohhh is this cutie yours? he is so cute!" i said as i carried him and tapped his nose. "Pika-Pika! (hello Fiona its nice to meet you! will you put me down on my trainer please?) he said. i then placed him back on Ashs shoulder. "hi im Iris and i want to be a dragon master one day!" Iris said. "cool!" i said. "axew! axew!" (hello Fiona!) axew said. "oh hello cutie!" i said as i tapped its nose. "ok gang! lets get going!" Ash said.

Narrotor: and so Ash finally strts traveling with campions Iris and Cilan and celebrity friend Fiona. As the Journey continues...

R&R


	3. The Bloom is on Axew

ENJOY!

Traveling with Ash Iris and Cilan wasnt all too bad! thingd were actually fun! Ash caught a Snivy much to Serinas amusement seeing that she wont be the only snivy around. Right now we were all in the Forest and i was sitting next to Ash and Pikachu on a tree stump as we watch Cilan and Iris battling and helping Axew with special traing. Ash and I were complaining at how the battle was going and asked Iris if Axew knew any other moves. "Well there is one move but that move will just go wrong!" said Iris. "cmon now Iris! it wont kill ya to try!" i said. "Uh! fine i will! Axew use dragon rage!" Iris shouted. Axew then summon a blue ball of energy from its stomach and then it formed in its mouth.

Cilan and Ash looked in shocked as what was about to happen "oh shi-" but before i could finish Axew blew up the forest and we all looked messed up and Axew was standing in a hole looking innocent and blushing. "ahhh! my heir! my heir! its ruined!" i screamed as i ran to my bag and applied all hair products to my hair. "ha ha ha ha!" Iris laughed. i glared at her. "you think this is funny!" i yelled. She then ignored me. "this always keeps happening" she said sadden. "again?!" Ash asked. "did she studder?!" i said to Ash as i continued brushing my hair.

We all then decided to take a break and sat on a log. i sat in between Ash and Cilan and Iris sat on the end with Axew. "Dragon rage wont work! its fustraiting!" said Iris. "theres a better name for Axews dragon rage' Ash began. "and its dragon sneeze" said Cilan jokinly. "thats the one!" said Ash. "word!" i say laughing. Pikachu agreed to "pikachu-pi" (yep!) Serina just rolled her eyes at our silly behavior. "yea so lets call it dragon sneeze" i say. "ITS NOT A SNEEZE!" Iris shouted. "how about dragon fart?" i say. Ash and Cilan then start to die laughing but then they stop after seeing Iris' angry look. "

im vey upset you know!" She said. "my apologies! i was just joking!" said Cilan. 'Doesnt Axew no anything elses?" Ash asked. "no just scratch and dragon rage. This will never work!" said Iris as Axew jumped off to the forest to a tree as Pikachu and Serina followed to make sure it was safe. "i have a long way to go if i want Axew to evove into a Haxorus. I then saw Axew in the trees picking 2 apples as he ran back to Iris with Serina and Pikachu following and handed Iris one apple. "Axews tusks came in handy" said Cilan. Iris then took a bite in the apple. 'thanks Axew!" she said. Axew then jumped off again as Pikachu and Serina followed it. "dont go far" said Iris. We then said some encouraging words to Iris and she smiled."thanks guys!" she said. "so howd you get Axew anyway?" Ash asked. "i would like to know as well" said Cilan. "it was a gift" said Iris. "from Arceus?" i asked shocked. "no! from my elder!" she the gave us a flashback on how she had to raise Axew and then we were amazed. "thats why I asked you to help me Cilan" she said. " huh?wheres Axew?Axew?" she asked. "dont you remember anything?" i asked. "huh? what do you mean?" she asked. "'dont go far'" i mocked. She then looked at me annoyed. "right.." she said.

Serinas POV:

Pikachu and i watched carefully as Axew as walking on a loose branch trying to pick 3apples. the branch then started moving. "no Axew!" Pikachu shouted. The branch then snapped and Axew fell but landed on a sleeping scolopede that soon rose up and started rampaging. Pikachu and i then sprange into action and jumped on Scopideds back and I used leaf blade as Pikachu used iron tail respectivly. But scolipede shook us off and we fell towards a tree. "uh its no use!" I said. Scoliped then started charging at us. Pikachu then got scared but i kept my cool. We then ran for our lives through the forest. Axew then summonded a blue energy of light and then blew up all over scolipede.

Fionas POV:

We saw smoke go up through the forest as we heard a loud boom. "a yo! son what is that!" i say a bit scared. "its Axews dragon fart!" Ash says. "its not a fart or a sneeze!" Iris shouted. We then started running towards the smoke and stopped as Serina jumped in my arms as Pikachu jumped in Ashs. "Serina what up with you?" i asked. "wheres Axew?" Ash asked. "pika pi-pika-pika-pi!pika pika pikacu!" he shouted. Ash Iris and Cilan were lucky they didnt understand cause ma ears were hurtin! (Ash! Ash! We were walking! and and! Axew! hew was captured by a scolipede! please please! HELP!) "Dang! son calm down! you hurting ma ears!" i said. We then saw a wild Scolipede shaking off a scared Axew off its head. "Axew no!" Iris cried. "whos that pokemon?" Ash asked as he started to scan with his pokedex. The pokedex then started talking. "Scolipede the metipede pokemon Scolipide..." I then grabbed Ashs pokedex. "whats wrong with you!? you have the nerve to just go on and scan a pokemon attacking Axew and you go and scan?!" I shouted. as i said 'scan' i toss the pokedex back at him. "uh sorry" he said nervously.

Scolipede tnen started charging at us. "hey Scolipede we cool right?! no hard feelingls" i say nervously as i ran. "scola-scolipide" (for me no! but for you guys YES!) It then started to shoot toxic from its mouth at me but i ducked as it landed at the rock. "thats toxic!" Cilan exclaimed. "Cilan Fiona and i will handel this!" Said Ash. "right!" Cilan and i say in unison. "snivy i choose you!" Ash said. "come on out Pansage!" said Cilan. "Donphan its time to party!" i say. The 3 pokemon then come out. "bullet seed!" Cilan said. Pansage then launcehed bullet seed at scolipedes feet which caught it off gaurd. "Snivy vine whip!" Ash exclaimed. Snivy then wrapped her vines around scolipedes head but got tossed around and landed in Ashs arms. "return Snivy!" Ash said.

"Donphan use rollout!" i say as Donphan rolled out and pushed scolipede down. But scolipede fought back and shot toxic at donphans eyes. "no! donphan!" i cried. Iris then got infront of us as she pulled out a pokeball. "ill save you Axew!" she said. We then saw her pokeball in shock. "you have another pokemon?" Ash asked. "no Ash Iris is gonna catch Scolipide!" i say sarcastically. "this is no time to be sarcatic!" Ash yelled but i ignored him. Iris then hesitanly threw her pkeball. "come on out excadrill!" Iris said. "a pokemon then came out but it looked like it was sleeping. "mm, either thats a pokemon or thats an actual drill" i say laughing a bit. Iris then looked sad."its still mad at me..." she said. Ash then pulled out his pokedex that scanned Excadrill as his pokedex talked. i then scowl at Ash to walk over to punch him but Cilan grabbed my hand as i look at him in disbelief. "dont!" he said. i jerk my hand away. "fine" i said. "excadrill please help me out!" iris cried. but excadrill didnt move. "fine ill do it myself!" she said. "Iris are you sur-?" But Cilan didnt get to finish because i covered his mouth. "its been nice knowing you girl!" i say to her.

Its not that i hated Iris its just that her talking about dragons gets me annoyed and bored. "Pansage use Solerbeam or scolipede. Pansage then strted charging up as Ash called out Tepig. I just sit and lean on a tree and starting drinking my kool aid (me as an author personally love kool aid) Cilan just looks at me in disbelief. "Tepig use ember! and Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said as the two launched their attacks. "now pansage! solarbeam!" Cilan said. Scolipede then gets caught off guard again. "go Iris" Ash says! Iris then swings on a vine and heroically catches Axew. "way to go iris!" Ash cheered! "you were great!" said Cilan. "yeah! that was popin!" i say! Cilan,Ash and I then reutnred our pokemon. Iris then started cuddling Axew. Scolipede then shot a glare at Iris as she got scared. Serves her right for not saying thank you! Suddenly Excadrill started rolling and hit a rock but then it was suddnly not in sleeping mode. "Iris! go give Excadrill a command" Ash says. "but he wont listen to me!" Iris cried. Scoliped then shot toxic at Excadrill but Excadrill deflected it. "it delfelected it!" Ash says"no freaking DUH!" i say but Ash ignores clearly interseted in the battle and Cilan just facepalms at my behavior. Excadrill then started drilling at Scolipede and was succesful.

Scolipide starts charging at Excadrill only for excadrill to toss it in the sky. "sorry for everything Scolippede!" Iris cried. "you really gonna apoligize to it after it attacked Axew! son you a softy! now if that were Serina being attacked i would have been going off on it!" i say. "ya know youve been a real pain today!" Iris shouted. "shouted so loudly 'what a kid'" i say. Iris then just brished it off. "Excadrill thanks for helping us!" Iris said. Excadrill then gave Iris a cold look and went back to sleeping mode. "excadrill retuen" Iris sighed. "yo okay Axew?" Iris aked. "Axew!" (yeah!) "im glad" she replied. Cilan then said some encouging words and Iirs smiled. "lets train at our own pace!" said Iris. "yes! lets battle" Ash said. "you dont listen! Just battle Pikachu!" Iris cried. "hmm not a bad idea!" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran to the center. "pikachu use thunderbolt on me!" Ash said. Pikachu zapped him with a painful thunderbolt. "is this kid for real?" i say. Cilan just laughed. "thats our Ash" he replied. "well ou Ash must be on drugs or somethin" i say. "use volt takle!" Ash said. Pikachu launched volt tackle on him and Pikachu just kept zapping. "son! this boy!" i said as i opened another can of koolaid and pulled out another one and held it infront of Cilan. "koolaid?" I asked. He just looked confused and then shook his head as the three of us just watch Ash get hurt. This is gonna be a long journey! i thought.

R&R!


	4. Minchino Neat and Tidy

ENJOY!

We were walking through the forest and Ash smiled as he now had a new egg in posseion. I was singing a song i we were walking.

_ "its always hard when your journey begins,hard to find your way hard to make new friends. Buts theres nothing you can do cause you got the power inside of you. Its not always Black and White but your heart always knows whats right. Its not always win or lose its the path you choose let the journey begin!..."_

"Wow Fiona your a reallt good singer!" Ash says. "Pika pika!" says Pikachu. (i agree). "Thanks guys!" i said. "so how are you able to understand pokemon?" he asks. Iris then turned to me interested to know too. I then told them my story. How i was at first. How i went to prison and broke out and lived in the forest with Serina for years. They were all amazed and i bit shocked that ive been to prison. "wow!" said Iris. Suddenly we heard a most annoying voice. Or so i thought it was an annoying voice. Serina maybe thinking as well. "wait everyoneeeeeee!" shouted the voice. We then see a tall women with sort blond hair and a tacky outfit consisting of a long white skirt,orange vest, green hat,long orange socks and shoes. (me as an author personally think that her and Barry from Diamond and Pearl should date! Considering that they have the same color scheme and wild behavior) She was running and running fast.

Iris and i quickly use are skills and jumped out of the way but the girl hit Ash and Cilan as they fell in the river.. Iris and i then gave each other a high five. Ash and Cilan got out of the water having to have to take off their clothes to dry. "im so sorry! Im so sorry! im so sorry!" the woman said. "its okay" Cilan said. "so what are you doing here?" Iris asked. "word! what are you doing here?!" i asked angry that she knocked over Cilan. She then looks over at me with an excited look on her face. "ohhhhhh! its Fiona Fox! Fiona! Fiona! Fiona Fox! eeeeee!" she says hugging me to death. "Calm down girl! now tell us! why are you here?" i asked as i brushed the pain marks from off my abs."well im here to talk to Ash here!" Says the woman as she walks over to him and shows her her watch. She then turned it on and Profeesor Juniper appeared on the screen. 'Professor Juniper!" Says Ash. "hi Ash! im here to tell you that Bianca here has your !" She says as the screen closes out. "thats me Bianca! hello there!" Bianca says. "im Iris" Iris says. "im Cilan a pokemon connisiur" says Cilan. "Great! now let me get my badge case!" says Bianca as she digs in her tacky green bag. She seemed to struggle. 'this will take awhile' i thought as i open my bag and start drinking my kool-aid. After 10 minutes the fire went out signaling that its been awhile since. "look girl you either have it or ya dont" i say. "i have it! i have it!" Bianca says as she finally pulls out a blue and black but dusty badge ccase. she then gives it o Ash. "Yes! i have...a badge case!" Ash says as he looks at the screen. "what are you looking at?" i ask him. He then ignores me and puts his Trio badge in his badge case. "can i see your badge?" Bianca asks. "no Ash sont trust her" i whisper to him. But he coompletely ignores me and gives it to her.

Suddenly a wild Minncinno swoops down and takes the badege case. "AH!" Ash shouts. "what did i tell ya. Son i swear noone listns to me!" i say to Cilan. Minchinno then runs off with the badge case in its mouth. "hey wait!" Ash says as he runs after it with Pikachu. We then join in on the chase. Pikachu goes on after it and we all stop on a log. "man thats a fast pokemon for sure" Ash says, "yes! and a cute one at that" Bianca says. "please, save the admiring for another time" said Iris. "word!" i said. Bianca then gets close to Iris' face. "its because ive never seen such as a fast pokemon before! so cute!" She squeals. 'oh man poor Iris' i thought. "you wierd!" i said to her. Ash then jumped over the log. "knock it off! i got to get my badge case" said Ash. "they can always give you a replacement badge" Bianca says. Ash then gets off the log and starts yelling at Bianca on how he cant get a new one. We then heard Minchinnos voice and the 5 of us peered behind the bushes. We then saw Minchinno dusting the badge case with its tail. "so cute! Bianca squeals as she scans it with its pokedex. Serina and I roll our eyes. "sni-v-vy!" (this girls nuts) she says, "word!" i say. "whats wrong Fiona?" she asks. I roll my eyes at Bianca and look at Minchinno. "huh! Minchinno likes to clean! now im gonna have to catch it!" She squeals. Bianca then runs ahead and calls out her Pignite. Ash then scans Pignite with his Pokedex. "use tackle!" Bianca commands. Pignite then trys to tackle it but it dodges. "flame vharge!" said Bianca. Pigntie then charges up and starts to fire up and again misses Minchinno escapes. "oh we were so CLOSE!" Bianca shouts as she stomps her foot. Pignite copies her which i thought was really wierd. "Bianca may not look it but she is a firece battler" said Cilan. "you sure got the 'not look it' part right" i said. "hey you mind hurrying up and get my badge case back?!" Ash asks annoyed. "word! im running out of kool aid to keep me occupied from this boredom!" i say. Cilan again sweatdrops at my kool aid obbesion. "Good as done!" Bianca says. "Your sure bout that?" i ask her and she looks back at me and then at Minchinno who was cleaning the badge case. Minchinno then closes its ears and then lets out a loud hyper voice. "thats hyper voice!" Said Iris. "looks like pignite cant take it" said Cilan. "what a shame..." i say sarcastically. i then finsh my kool aid and dig in my bag for more and i see there is no more! "****! im outta kool-aid!" i shout. Serina facepalms and Cilan grins at me. "'what a shame'" says Cilan. i look at Cilan shocked and then smile. "okay Cilan i got you!" i say as i playfully punch his arm.

Minchinno jumps on Pignites back and starts to tickle it hard. "pignite return!" said Bianca. "my my Minchinno is cute and tough and-" As Bianca went on Ash interupt her and said he will go after it himself. "go pikachu!" he said. Pikach then got ready. Suddenly Ossawatt came out of its pokeball by itself and Ossawatt wanted to battle. "okay Ossawatt you can battle then!" Ash says. "use tackle!" he says. Ossawatt does that but then misses. "goood Ossawtt!" Ash began but was interuppted. "Ossawatt use hydro pump!" Bianca shouts. Ash and Ossawatt looks confused. "I SAID HYDRO PUMP AND I MEAN HYDRO PUMP!" Bianca shouts jumping up and down. Ossawatt was covering its ears looking terrfifred. i felt his pain. "Ossawatt doesnt know that move!" siad Ash. "someone needs to tape ya mouth shut cause everytime you talk you sound like a siren that is unbearable! and i should know ive been to prison!" i say. "ossawatt razer shell!" i say. Ossawatt then brings out its shell only to see that his target was gone. Ossawatt put its shell away and Minchinno has jumped on its back and tickles it. Followed by double slap. Ossawatt was out. "wow!" Iris says amused. "Minchinno has a good strategy! such flavor!" says Cillan. "hmm yeah!" i said. Ossawatt then pushes pikavh and tells it o battle for it. Pikach looked ready but Minchinno had alreay run away with the case in its mouth. "no it got away!" Bianca said shocked. "it wouldnt have happened if you didnt talk so much" said Ash. "word! we should have been at the gym right now!" i said. "but i have to catch Minchinno! please be a dear and help me out" she said as she put her arm on Ashs shoulder. "i guess.." Ash said. "oh happy day!" Bianca squealed. "okay stop! you hurtin ma ears!" i shouted. "sorry! ms genie!" she said. We then walked in the center of the forest. "hey do you have anyway cooking utensels?" Bianca asks Cilan. "uh yeah" said Cilan. He then digs in his bag and shows Bianca his pot cover and a spoon. "Cilan dont trust her!" i said. "Fiona stop being rude please..." said Cilan. he then turns to Bianca. "thats my spoon" he says. "great! this will do!" Bianca says. She then starts to scarpe the spoon in the dirt getting it dirty as Cilan looks in horror. "stop! my nice clean spoon!" he shouts. Ash and Iris walk over. Cilan facepalms and Bianca runs to set up a trap. 'what are you doing?" Ash asks.

We then sit in the bushes and wait for Minchinno to come. "no..my beautiful clean spoon.." Cilan cries. "oh...you poor baby" i say a bit sarcastic as i rub his back. "if you were to just listen to me you 'beautiful clean spoon' wouldnt be in this mess" i said. and Cilan contineus to cry. Minchinno then comes out. And as expected Minchinnno starts cleaning. Bianca then pulls the rope and covers the Minnchinno with its pot cover. Minchinoo then scurries away taking the pot and spoon with him. "i knew this wouldnt work" Ash says. "no its gone...' cried Bianca. "and its got my sppon too" Cilan cried. "grow up! you didnt listen to me so thats what ya get!" i say to him and then he glares at me and i glare back. We then run along the shallow water to find Minchinno. We then hide behind a bush and spot Minchinno in a tree dusting the spoon. "there it is!" says Cilan. "com on Pikach!" Ash says as he runs over to the tree. Ash then call out Snivy. I then saw Serina smirking i could tell that she couldnt wait to start talking to Snivy. "so what kinds of pokemon do you have besides Pignite?" Cilan says. "just Pignite" Bianca says. "your kidding right?" Iris and i ask in unison. "hey flame charge is good enough in battles" Bianca says. "how long have you been on your journey?!" Cilan asks. "i just started. see... my father didnt want me to leave. Hes was worried about me traveling and everything..." Bianca said as if she were some ditzy chick. "i wondeer why...i probably would never let you leave the house if i were your mama" i said.

We then focused on Ashs battle. "snivy attract!" said Ashs. Snivy did that and it missed. Suddenly Minchinni was hit with Minchinnos attact and fell in love. Ash then recalled Snivy. Pikachu then ran over to Ash. "youll do it?" Ashasked him. "no Ash Pikachu just felt bad that you lost and came to confort you" i say sarcatically. Ashs glares at me then turns back to his battle quickly before Minchinno runs away. Pikachu then used the moves iron tail and then Minchinno dodged followed by quick attack to keep pace and then Iron tail as Minchinno contered it with double slap. The air pressure flew into the waves and we all watched in awe. Minchinno then used hyper voice but Pikachu was able to handel it. Pikachu is then attacked with tickle but can still handel it and then Minchinno gets tired. Bianca then shot up! "now Pikachu flash cannon!" Bianca shouted. "pikachu doesnt know that move" Ash says annoyed. "yeah so that means you SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND WATCH THE BATTLE!" I shout. As i said 'sit down' i push her down to the ground with my hand on her shoulder. Cilan and Iris wince and were glad they werent pushed down by hard grip. "pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. he then zapped Minchinno and it was confused for a second. "now Bianca go!" sais Ash. 'um okay lemmie just find it" siad Bianca as she dug into her bag but was to late since Minchinno started walking away. She then pulled out a rusty pokeball. "why am i not surprised that she has a dirty pokeball?" Iris asks. "Simple, cause Bianca is a dirty person" i say laughing. Minnchino then looked back and climbed onyo Bianca and dusted the pokeball and to be sucked into it and be captured.

"will those two get along?" Iris asked. "of course! if you take her unique personality and Minchinnos you have a good taste!" says Cilan. "i dont see anything unique about a ditzy blond girl who crashes into trainers and takes a long time to dig into bags to find things and have her lose my best friends beautiful spoon" i said. Ash then climbs up in the tree and grabs his badge case. "yes i got it!" he says. Then when no one was looking i suddenly kick the tree with my hard black boots and Ash falls down. i was mad at him because he didnt listen to me and i laugh to myself. "v snivy! (your a really immature you know that?" Serina says. i just roll my eyes and smile satisified at what i did. Just as Ash struggles to get up Cilans pot cover falls on his head. I then start to die laughing. "ha ha very funny!" he says. The 5 of us then go to the pokemon center and Ashs pokemon and Biancas and returned to them. Pikachu looked so cute sitting in the tray smiling with the red pokeballs next to it. "thanks nurse joy!" Ash and Bianca say. "hey ash how bout a battle?" Bianca asks. "sure!" Ash says. "ill be refer!" i say. We then go to the battlefield. "use one pokemon each! the battle will be over when one of the pokemon are unable to battle! begin!" i said. Bianca sends out pignite and Ash brings over Pikachu. I then go sit with Cilan and Iris. "this will be fun!" Iris says. "Very unique!" says Cilan. "i want some kool-aid im thirsty son!" i said. Iris and Cilan just rolled their eyes and watched the battle. Biancas Pignite thens starts using some powerful moves and hit Pikachu. Pignite then used heat crash which i thought was scary looking! Iris Cilan and i then look shocked! Pignite then used flame charge and Pikachu countered with volt tackle. The field then exploded and i looked shocked at the intense battle. Pikachu enede up surviving and Pigbite was knocked out. "Pigbite is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! and the match goes to Ash!" i say. "well bye Ash i hope we meet again!" Bianca says as she starts running. "so much energy!" said Cilan. "good im glad shes gone!" i said. "Fiona please!" Cilan says but i just roll my easy. "okay gang lets head over to nacrene City! Ash says. "and buy some kool aid!" i said. Everyone looks at me and then i relised that i killed the momment. "fine gym first THEN we buy som kool aid yokay?!" i asked. Ash just nods and then we head on to Nacrene City.

R&R!


	5. Nacrene City Museum and Nacrene Kool Aid

ENJOY!

We finallty arrived in Nacrene City and i couldnt to go to the store and drink some kool aid! "wow so this is Nacrene City!" says Ash amazed. "its the city of art and admiration" said Cilan. "really then how come i dont see any fans coming up to me and admiring me?" i ask. A little girl then runs up to me. "ms Genie can i have and autograph?" she asks. "of cousrse sweetie!' i say and then sign her paper. She then runs off smiling. "That was nice Fiona" said Cilan. "well i have to take care of my fans!" i said. "lets head over to the gym!" Ash says and we followed him. Only to see that the gym is closed. "hey! is anyone here?! i wanna have a gym battle!" Ash shouts. i then smirk in amusement. Ash then bangs on the door. We then hear a scream come from the inside. "sounds like someone is getting ra**d" i said. Cilan then rolls his eyes. The man then opens the door and runs out and falls to the ground. "are you okay sir?" Cilan asks. "its in THERE!" the man shouts as he points to the hallway inside. "I dont see nothin" i say. "no! there was a dome fossil chasing me!" the man said. "really now!" i say sarcatically. "and i bet it was flying and and had purple arura too?" i ask him. the man nodded his head rapidly as i went on. I pulled Cilan close to me and whisper. "this man is obivisoly crazy we need to take him to the mental institution" i say. "Fiona please i want to help him!" said Cilan.

We then decided to check it out. Pikachu and Serina ran ahead and pointed at the dome fossil. The way Pikachu did it was cute! "i dont understand! it was after me a minute ago!" he said. 'this man is nuts! we are wasting my time here' i thought. "fill us in please!" Cilan says. one thing i didnt like about Cilan: he is willing to trust anyone and he could be to nice sometimes. We then went to sit oustide on some chairs. me the only one who order something: KOOL-AID! The man then explained to us about what had happened and the freaky things that went on. "must be a curse..." Iris said. "curse?!" Ash said freaked out. i rolled my eyes at that. "theres not doubt in my mind that an angry spirit of some sort has put a terrible cusre on this muesum and thats that!" Iris said as if she was talling a ghost story. i wont lie! i got almost scared myself! "dont overeact! thats an explainaton for this!" Cilan says. "a misunderstanding thats all!" "misunderstanding?!" Iris says enraged. "im sure science has the key! scientific perspective is what we need!" said Cilan. Iris then puts her hand on the table "prove it!" Iris shouts. "ill do just that!" said Cilan. I then decided to kick back and relax with my kool aid as i watch my 2 friends fight. "hey what about my gym battle!" said Ash "too bad ash that will have to wait" i said. "Lenoras not here anyway" said the man. "Oh Lenora! thats my aunts best friend right there" i said. "you mean Trina? Give her my reguards Fiona when you see her again" he said. "by the way my name is Hawes and im Lenoras husband and Lenora is the gym leader" Hawes said. 'wait Lenora married you?" i thought and then i made a face. Ash Iris and Cilan then introduced themselves.

We then went back to the muesum and Hawes gave us the most boring tour. Worst of all i didnt have kool-aid! Cilan then comes up with a suggestion that made me want to punch him. but i loved Cilan like a brother! i would never do that to him. "can we sleep here for tonight? i think it would be great so we can keep an eye out for things" Cilan says. "and when things go bad we can spring into action!" Iris says. "and kick some a**!" i say. "sure" said Hawes. We then curl up in my sleeping bags and slept.

_DREAM: (WARNING CONTINUES A BIT OF MATURE STUFF) (this dream actually happened as Fiona was a celeb and she was still dating Cress) i was at the pool at my place with Serina who was bathing her tail in the sunlight a thing that Snivys do. i then recieved a call and i picked it up. "hello Fiona" said a familiar voice. I instantly smiled. "Cress! baby! what up!" i said. "i need you to come to my place at 10 tnonight okay?" said Cress. "yeah!" i said. i then hung up. "i wonder what he could want at that hour!" i say as i wink at Serina who just rolls her eyes. Later on that evening i make my way to stitain city and see Cress at the door. i wore a dark overcoat. "this way Fiona' Cress says as he guides me to his house. We then make it to his bed room and he starts talking. "Fiona i called you here because-" but as soon as he turns around he sees me on the bed in my tight leather microskirt with open sides that looked like shorts and a black bralet and my hair down. He then smiles and walks over to me and sits next to me and strokes my cheek. "Fiona i love you...but i didnt call you here for us to do this..." said Cress._

_Cress' pov: Fiona shot up from my bed and a look of disapointment formed on her face. "okay then what could you want from me at this hour?" she asks a little mad. i felt bad for her. she got all dolled up for nothing. and she really soesnt do that a lot considering that she was dressed as a boy all the time. I then put one arm around her and my other arm on her side and pull her close to me on my lap but she kept her cool. that was one of the reasons why i liked her. She didnt fangirl over me liked most girls and she wont bother to put on a skimpy cheerleader outfit to impress me. i then stroke her llegs. "icalled you here because i need you to look after Panpour while im gone" i said as i then take Panpour out of her pokeball."i will be home by 1:00 Fiona" i say. i then kiss her and leave._

_Fionas pov: i looked at the cute blue monkey and held it towars me. "so what do you wanna do Panpour?" I ask. Panpur then uses scartch on me and i clutch my stomach in pain. "ah yo! what was that for!" i said. "pan pan panpour!panpour pan!" (you better stay away from Cress you little sk***! i care about him very much! im his only love!) said Panpour. "but i love Cress! i-" but before i could say anthing Panpour kept attacking me and we fought for hours and i lost. "pan pour pan!" (if you tell Cress about this! i will kill you!) with that she pulls off my piercing and i scream. (a refrence off the movie The Roomate! credit goes to them!) I look around and see the place is trashed and i start crying._

_Cress' pov: i soon arrive home and see a trashed room, a crying Fiona and a smiley Panpour. I rushed over to Fiona and help her up. "what happened Fiona?" i asked. "I-I HATE-" she began and then she runs away from home. i then look at Panpour. "what happened Panpour?" i asked. Panpour just smiles and hugs me as i hug back._

Fionas pov: i wake up from that bad dream and i see Iris wake up Ash. "i feel like somethings closing in on us..." Iris says. "another unscientific explaination" said Cilan. Sudddenly purple smog forms through the rooom. Hawes then wakes up screaming. "this is probably the air conditioning being broken" said Cilan. "and i supposed air conditoning makes purple smog?!" i ask him. Cilan then looks defeating. I then stoke his back. "sorry baby ya know i didnt mean it" I said. Suddenly a knight in shining armor comes toward us and we all look scared. "pikachu use quick attack!" Ash says. Pikachu hits the knight and the knight then forms again. "if its a fight you want then its a fight youll get" i say charging at it. I then started beating the knight with my combat abilities as well as usuing my hair as a whip! i was putting up a good fight until the knight kicked me in the abs and i fell back. "Fiona!" everyone shouts. Cilan then carries me clearly worried about me. 'come on know! why must people always aim for ma abs! just because i wear a belly top and my stomach is bare doesnt mean its a target!' i thought. "Pikachu volt tackle!" Ash shouts. Pikachu does that and knocks out the knight. Fire then leaves the kight and starts chasing Hawes. Ash then calls Ossawatt and puts out the fire with water gun. The knight helmet then flies up again to chase Hawes but Pikachu hits it with iron tail. "why is the spirit after me?!" Hawes asks. Suddenly it starts to rain i look in horror. "uh uh! my heir my heir!" i cried. Suddenly as if i prayed for it fo go away the rain stops. "must be the sprinklers" Cilan says. Iris and I glare at him. We then hear a cry come from the hall and we run. (well Cilan actually carrying me). We then see a yamask mask crying and trying to escape. We then turn around and see a Dragonite skeleton. "are you the spirit?" Iris asks. "stop! its just a-" Cilan began. "Cilan your finished you lost" i say. Cilan seemed to agree and we all ran away. The skeleton the runs for the masks and trys to break it free.

Cilan calls out Pansage to use bullet seed and i call out volpix to use flamethrower! The attacks did damage. Hawes then opens the exhibit with his card and the mask flies to Cilans faced and he is controlled. Cilan then throws me to the ground as Ash and Iris help me up and the 3 of us try to pull the mask off Cilans face and then we were pulled away. The mask then starts throwing fire at us. "holy ****! Cilans been posseted" i scream. The masks then starts talking in a scary voice as the dragonite bones form. "that yamask mask is the real deal alright!" says a familiar voice. We then turn to see no other than Lenora. "Lenore!" i say. "hey baby girl!" she says. Lenora actually was like a 3rd mother to me if aunt Trina wasnt around. "hi dear!" Hawes says nervously. "so tell me Hawes where did you get that mask anyways?" Lenora asks. Hawes then nervously tells his story. Lenora then looks mad. "you know better than that!" Lenora say. "sorry..." Hawes said. The mask then starts to growl. "now stop that!" Lenora shouts. Lenora then calls out Watchog. Watchog then realeases a light of energy. I then see Ash who pulled out his pokedex. I grab his arm. "Ash if you ever put out the pokedex at times like this again i will put you in the hospital for life!" i say. Ash then looks scared and quickly puts away his pokedex. "show yourself Yamask!" Lenora said it like a boss which is why i respected her.

Cilan is then relised from the mask and is confused. I run over to him. "you okay Cilan?" i ask. "yea..uh what happened?" Cilan asked. i just hug him and im glad hes okay. Yamsk then appears and Ash pulls out his pokedex. I then shoot a death glare at Ash and he quickly puts it away. Lenora then explained what happened using her intelligence. Another reason why i respected her. "you made a mistake Hawes and thats why yamask got mad" said Lenora. "of corse!" Cilan and Ash said. "i was right!" Iris said. "not exactly-" Cilan said. "oh will you to shut up!" I say and they wince Iris was about to say something but was interuppted by Hawes. "Yamask please forgive me!" he said. "im sorry too" Lenora said. "yamask ya yamsk!" (its okay guys) it said. "Yamask is actually a cool pokemon!" said Ash. We then say goodbye to yamask as it then flew away. "What a beautiful morning!" Cilan says as he puts his arm around me. "yeah!" i say. "perfect for a gym battle!" Ash says. "Oh youve come to challenge me?! im looking foward to it!" Said Lenora. "ill be right back!" i say running "Fiona where are you going?!" Cilan calls. "DUH! TO BUY ME SOME KOOL-AID OH AND SOME FRIED CHICKEN!" i call back. Everyone then sweatdrops as i run to the store.

R&R!


	6. Pinwheel Forest

ENJOY!

The 4 of us then go to the pokemon center. Ash then recieves his egg from nurse joy. "thanks nurse joy!" said Ash. Nurse Joy then smiles. We then leave. "Hmm the next gym is in Castelia City" Said Cilan. "im gonna go there!" said Ash. "oh no!" i said. "whats wrong Fiona" Ash askes. "The gym leader in Castelia is Burg! he likes me!" i say a bit terrfied. "oh relax Fi! come on" Iris says as we walk our way to the next city...

Ashs egg finally hatches up into a scraggy a sagging pokemon. i didnt mind if it sags im used to seeing that. So we weere all at at cliff above the pinwheel forest. "wow! this is cool!" said Ash. "this is pinwheel forest. we better be carefull or we could get lost" said Cilan. 'no way we are getting lost! i happen to be a forest expert!' said Iris. I roll my eyes at that. what does she know? i grew up in the forest. "so the question is do we make it or do we get lost?" Cilan asks. "wow Cilan its like ya wanna get lost or somethi" i say smiling. "lets go!" said Ash. We then walk through the forest. "its so nice being in a lush forest!" said Iris. I then sniff the air. "mm-mm-MM! smells just like home right baby?" i ask Serina. "v snivy snivy!" (Yes it does! i almost miss it!) she says. i nod at that. "such delicious morning air!" Cilan says. "I hope we come across some pokemon!" Ash says. Suddenly a sewaddle swings by and kicks Pikachu off of Ash. Pikachu then uses thunferbolt but ends up zapping Ash. i laugh at that. Sewaddle then uses sting shot on Pikachus forhead bringing their faces together. "mm! i hope that sewaddles a girl! otherwise thats just gay!' i said. Everyone sweatdrops at me. Sewaddle then nibbles on Pikachus head making Pikachu sqeal in what almost sounds like pleasure. "Pikachus getting ra**d!" i shout. Pikachu is then able to throw sewaddle off and ash scans it with its pokedex. 'why is sewaddle just standing there? son its almost like everytime Ash brings out his pokedex time seems to stop!' i mentally tell myself.

"I wanna catch it!" Ash says as he is about to throw his pokeball but is stopped by Sewaddle who uses string shot on Ash. I laugh at how he looked. "hold still Ash i say. i then lift up my foot and push the button at the side of my shoe and a compartment slides open and i then take my switchblade and begin to cut the strings off of Ash. "why so you carry a switchblade Fiona?" Iris asks. "duh! for emergencys!" i reply. Pikachu then uses thunderbolt on sewaddle who escapes as it swings away using string shot like spiderman. The 4 of us then chase after it. Ash then falls flat on his face as i then help him up. "give up son! were gonna get off the path" i said. Ash then relises i was right and we then follow Iris on the path. "hey we should be at the exit by now" says Iris. "maybe its the wrong way" said Ash "of corse not! its my 6th sense!" said Iris. "yeah your 6th sense being: a know it all but ya dont!" i said. Iris then glares at me. "shhh! i just heard the forest speak!" said Iris. "or maybe thats your 7th sense: crazyness!" i say. "SHHH!" she says. "girl dont you hush ma!" i said/ she shushes me again and i give in. It turns out it was Ashs stomach rumbling. i roll my eyes as he laughs. "i guess its just Ash stomach!" said Cilan. "quiet smarty!" she syas. i then step in for Cilan. i always did that for him when we were young. 'smarty! you the one thinking you know it all but ya dont!" i said. "whatever! just follow me!" she says as she walks and we follow.

"Iris you and me gonna fight real soon!" I wisper for only Cilan to hear. Cilan widens his eyes at me he knew i meant business when it came to fights as he always witnessed a bunch when we were younger. He puts his arm around me. "Fiona try to relax please" he says. "Cilan i dont know how your able to deal with people like that without going off on them!" i said. He then looks defeated as we then continue to follow the 'know it all girl'. We soon make it to a bunch of bolders. "okay i had enough of followin this forest expert! im going to the tree right there to find where we are" i say running to the tree. Everyone follows me and we see the big green tree. Iris and i then climb up to the tree jumping and flippin trying to beat the other to the top. Ash then climbs to but then slides and soon makes it up. The 3 of us then look up. "whats that?" Ash asks pointing at some green bulb thing. "i dont know!" i said. "that voice...could it be?" the thing says.

The green then then jumps down and unrolls itself and it reveals to be Burgh! much to my horror! He jumps down and lands next to me. He pulls me close to him as he sniffs my red hair. "mmm yes...oran berries.." he wispers. He then rubs his soft hands on my back making me shiver. But im not gonna lie! i kinda liked it. He then picks me up and jumps down the tree landing gracefully. Ash and Iris follow and sees hat Burgh wouldnt let go of my hand. I then see Iris smiking and i shoot her a death glare. "Fiona love...i missed seeing your presense in the forest!" Burgh says. I struggle a bit to get released from his grip. I liked Burgh but as my forest homie. But i guessed that is why he liked me because he loved how i was 'one with the forest'. "what were you doing up there?" asked Ash. "i surrond myself with nature and live like a forest pokemon" Burgh says as he continues to stoak my red but oran berry scented hair. Again i loved the attention. I then lean closer to him. Cilan then raises his eyebrow. I then lean away a bit making Burgh sad. Iris then asks more questions and Burgh then starts being his dramatic extra self. "so what are you doing?" Burgh asks. "we are looking for Catelia Cty so we can challenge the gym!" said Ash. Burgh then lets go of my me making me feel a bit cold. He then jumped on the tree. "why not stick around! i mean after all im the gym leader!" said Burgh. 3/4 of us were then shocked considering that i already knew. 3/4 of us then introduced ourselves.

Burgh then gets an idea but then thows his pen away a bit scared. Burgh then starts to dexcribe the forest. I then smile at that. He then comes close to me and pulls us together. "that is why i admire you Fi! you have you have a special ability that i wish i had! You have the ability to understand pokemon and connect with them! That is why i drew a picture of you on that day we met!' Burgh says. "wait what?!" i ask as i look up at him. He then shows me a picture in a journal of me in the forest laying on the ground with pokemon. "so before yyou met me you was stalking me!" i ask as i pull away from him. "sorry..i was enchanced by your beauty..." he says. i roll my eyes. Suddenly the sewaddle from earlier comes outta nowhere and kicks Ash making him fall over. 'hmm maybe i should catch sewaddle and make it my bodyguard so it can beat the stalkers away' i thought.

Sewaddle then jumps on Burghs shoulder and starts to eat leaves. "Sewaddle can be a little stubborn but its really sweet!" Burgh says. "is sewaddle yours?" Ash asks. "no sewaddle is actually one of my inspirations while i was living in the forest" said Burgh. "must be awesome!" Ash says. "we sholud all try to get to know pokemon before getting to know it. Join me wont you?" Burgh asks. "yeah!" Iris Ash and I say. "ill make dinner" said Cilan. "okay mama!" i say to him jokinly. "1st you have to introduce yourself" Burgh says. he then kneels down to sewaddle and they press there heads to each other. Pikachu then gets excited and trys next. Axew then trys too. I though they looked so cute saying hi. I then look at Serina and she looks at me. I make a guesture with my head from her to sewaddle. "v snivy" (fine...) she says as she jumps off my shoulder and the two seeemed to hit it off. "cool! i wanna try too!" Iris says. Iris then kneels to sewaddle and they pressed their foreheads together. I then try it myself. "Hello baby" i said to sewaddle as our heads press together. "sewa-sewa!" (hello there!) it said. i then look up at Burgh who seemed the most impressed at my introduction. "me me me! i wanna go next!" Ash says as he takes off his hat. "k chill" i said. Ash then kneels down but instead is hit on the forehead by Sewaddle. "ha ha ha! Sewaddle dont like you Ash!" i said laughing as Iris joins in. "nonsense! of course it does!" Burgh then walks away. We then follow Sewaddle as it eats the leaves. A swoobat comes out and uses double team but sewaddle kills the clones. Another swoobat comes and the 2 swoobat use air cutter. Ash then jumps in the way and takes the hit. 'Thats one brave kid' i thought. Pikachu and swaddle then attack the swoobat and they fly away. Swaddle is happy with Ash so it brings him an apple. "thanks Sewaddle Ash says. We then follow Sewaddle for the rest of the day and soon make it back to camp with Cilan cooking up some food. "thanks Cilan!" i said. "your welcome Fiona" said Cilan. Everyone then thanks him and we were soon finished. We then sleep in the tree top and talk about our dreams. We then see a shooting star and i make a wish. "i wish to see my daddy againg and for all pokemon to live peacefully and happily" i said. I then look back and see 4 smiling but shocked faces. I guess it was there 1st time seeing that i have a hopeful side. "what are yall looking at?! go ta sleep!" i said. Everyone then turns off the light and laugh. I feel Burgh hover on top of me and wisper. "good night Fiona..." he wispers. I then pushes him off. if he trys to ra** me in my sleep im gonna knock him out! and he knows it too.

_DREAM: (WARNING CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT SKIP IMMEDAITLY IF THIS GETS YOU SCARED A BIT.)_

_Fionas pov: i was working in the stritan resturant with the guys. i was in a lunch rut with a bunch of coustomers(of course they were all fangirl) i was guessing that Cress' fangirls were only ordering so much so i could get less kissy time with Cress._

_Cress pov: i looked at the tired and messed up Fiona. poor Fiona! i thought. she works so hard. Maybe i will treat her to something specail tonight. It was soon break time and Fiona was sitting in my room with Chilli. Chilli was flirting with her but she didnt look like she was in a mood. I walk in and sit nest to her on my bed and she seemed to have briten up. I pull her close to me. Chilli then walks away angered and left. I was just glad i had this beauty to myself. "hello sweetheart" i say. I then kiss her cheek. "hey baby" she said. "Fiona i know you were having a tough time all morning so i was worried sick about you...how would you like to go for dinner with me tonight?" I asked. "yeah id like that" she said. i then kiss her and walk with her back to the kitchen with her hand in hand as we then start cooking again._

_Fionas Pov: I got all ready for tonight. I didnt really wear a dress because i didnt like them. Instead i wore a blazer and some cut off shorts but it was in a suit material. i wore some mary jane shoes too. I soon meet Cress at that looked shocked at my outfit. "you mean you didnt wear a dress?" He asks shocked. "he** no! i aint wearing no sissy stuff' i said. i then sit with him and we have a good time. I then drive him home. i kiss him at the door. He then starts walking inside the house and i grab his arm. He looks back. "whats wrong Fiona?" he asks. He then looks at my smile and relises what i want. "Fiona no!" he says. "uh Fiona Yes!"i said as i pushed him inside the house. I pushed him all the way to his room and lock the door. "Fiona no-" but as soon as he looks at me he sees me with no (well you know) my hair covering everything. I then kiss him and he seemed to have give in. "he wispers to me. "lets take this over there" he says as he carries me to his bed and carries me. i giggle at that._

Fionas pov: i wake up and hear Ash shouting. "sewaddles gone!" "patrat got him!" he adds. Ash then jumps down the tree and jumps down. 'where are you going?" Burgh Iris and Cilan ask. "Duh! dont yall listen! now lets go! i wanna get in on this ****!" i say as i continue to run after him.

We then see Patrat run into the cave. We then see 2 of them. 1 of them being sick. We then understand the issue. Burgh then gives the sick Patrat and we then leave. We see a pink deerling being "attacked" by sewaddle and we chase after it. We see deering is about to run off the cliff. "m m m! Sewaddle in trouble now!" i said. "sewaddle use string shot on my arm!" Ash said. Sewaddle the does that and safely starts going to Ash but is then caught by the wind. Sewaddle then lands in the river. Ash jumps after it. "Ash no! dont be stupid!" i safelty catches Sewaddle but relises that him and Sewaddle is about to die at a waterfall. "Levanny use string shot!" Burgh says. Levanny then uses string shot and catches Ash. "you okay Ash?" we all ask. "yeah...whos that pokemon?" Ash says. Ash then scans Leavanny and i resist the urge to grabhis pokedex,split it into 2 and throw it down the waterfall.

"sewaddle your clothes are messed up!' said Ash. "My Leavany can fix that!" Burgh says. We then go back to the forest andBurgh picks up a leaf. "Leavanny can you please make these into clothes for Sewaddle?" he asks. Leavanny then nods and after 2 minutes the clothes are made and Sewaddle looks happy. "cool!' Ash says. 'hm.. i was quiet impressed when you rescued Sewaddle! really brave of you Ash" said Burgh. Ash then scratches his head. "it was nothing". We then see Sewaddle cuddle up to Ashs foot. Ash then kneels down to Sewaddle. "Wanna come with me Sewaddle?' Ash asks. "Sewaddle!" (yes). "okay then go pokeball!" Ash yells as he throws the pokeball at Sewaddle. Sewaddle is then succesfully caught. "Yeah i caght Sewaddle!" Ash yelled. "son why do ya do that?" i ask him. He then ignores me as he sees that his pokeball has shrunk. "huh? what up?" Ash asks. "Ash thats your 7th pokemon" Cilan said. "yeah i have 7 of them" Ash said. "theres a pokemon center nearby i ll take you there!" said Burgh. "thanks!" Ash says. Burgh then walks over to me and takes my hand. "allow me to escort you Fiona" he says. I then roll my eyes and smile and we wee soon at the pokemon center. Ash then comes out and then takes out Sewaddle and takes him out and carries him. They press their heads close to each other and they hit it off. I seemed to smile a little at that. "YES! Thanks to Ash and Sewaddle i have new insperation for myy new project!" said Burgh. "goodbye! i will be waiting for you at the Castelia gym Ash!" he adds and then runs off. "that is one wild crazy guy!" i said. Everyone then laughs and we then stay at the pokemon center for the night.

R&R!


	7. A Conisuers Revenge

The next day we head to Cestelia Gym. We stop in our tracks and see the site of a new store. "a new store? cool!" said Ash. We then enter and see that the store is huge. We all look in awe. "its huge!" said Ash. "yeah...i donnot about yall but ima go check out some new hairbows and buy some blue kool-aid!" I say running but not before i was swarm by cameras.

in the pokemart i was swarmed by the cameras. "Omgosh its Fiona Fox!" said a girl. "Fiona fox can i have your autograph?" said another. "Fiona sing for us!" as soon as the person said that the whole crowd begged me to sing for them. "but i dont have any equipment!" i said. The crowd then ran away and came back with a microphone, a steror and other stuff. "sing Fiona sing!" they all said. "alright alright!" i said. i then got on top of the cashier table and started singing my hits

(this song "right now" belongs to Rihanna all rights reserved.)

"tommorrow way to the far away and we cant get back yesterday so we young right now, we got right now so get up right now cause all we got is right now..." i then see Iris and Cilan in the crowd smiling at me and i continue singing and dancing and i was soon done. The crowd then cheered and then left back to do what they were doing. I went to Iris and Cilan. "that was the 1st live 'concert' that i was able to see. i was never able to go because i always spent my time in the village of dragon" said Iris. "your peformance was amazing! simply a great taste.." said Cilan. "thanks guys! lets go find Ash" i said. We then start to look for Ash and we see him in a fake connisuer shop. "there you are Ash" said Iris. The girl in the purple hair then turns to Cilan and screams at him. "you!' she yells. "pardon? Wait i know you..." said Cilan. "yeah so do i! your that bratty challenger!" i said. "today is my revenger day!" the girl said. "what do you want revenge for?' asked Cilan. i stepped in for Cilan. "honey listen! you leave Cilan alone or you and me are gonna have some problems" i said. The purple haired girl turned to me. "oh yes i know you...your Cress' little wh*** right? i cant believe Cress would go out with you" she said. It wasnt the 1st time i was called that. i was always called that by the fangirls at the resturant resulting for me to splat whatever food they ordered onto their faces. "little wh***?! okay thats it Cilan hold my ****!" i yell as i take off my earings. i was about to charge at her but Ash and Iris hold me back. "relax Fi okay?" said Ash. i then stopped in my tracks and relaxed...for now. She then turned to Cilan. "i want revenge for not onlly for you defeating me but all the hurtful things you said about my pokemon!" said the girl. "but i am a pokemon connisuer.." said Cilan. "oh qiuet!" she says. The girl then tells us what Cilan 'said' after the battle. 'Your pokemon have been raised and stored in an un acceptable man and as a result they have a herendous aroma! most un becoming now go wash your face and come back when you learned your lesson! ha ha ha ha!' "i said now such thing" said Cilan "well you should have because this girl is a bratty b****!" i said.

I then start smack tacking the Burgandy. "you nasty a** thick chick! u have no butt and you got problems! you better go somewhere with that cause i know Cilan can do much betteer in life then you!" "arrgghhh! you you...whatever!" she said. Burgandy then tells Cilan on how she became a pokemon connisuer and how she won the trio badge from Chili and missed the chance to battle Cilan. "wow really youve really wasted all that time to win against Cilan/ you got no life!" i said. Burgandy then looks steamed up and mad. "Fiona please..." Cilan says as he rubs my arm to calm me down. i throw his arm off. "no Cilan im not gonna let her talk to you like this!" i yell. "Fiona please its gonna be alright" he says. "i feel bad that you came after me looking for revenge..." he said. "you shouldnt feel bad Cilan this girl is just a-" i began but Cilan glares at me and i keep my mouth shut. "what conisuse class are you?" Cilan asks. "well im a C class at the momnet..." said Burgandy. "figures...you just a failiure!" i said. "well its better to be a failure than to be a h**!" yelled Burgandy. "okay thats it girl!" i then run toward the girl but again is pulled back by Ash and Iris. Cilan then explains that here evaluatin is wrong and that stuff. "lets settle this with a battle!" She said. "oh theres gonna be a battle alright...a physical one between me an Burgandy!" i yell. i then kick Ash away and tackle Burgandy to the ground Cilan looks in horror at what is about to happen. Fights with Fiona often end up with the victum in the hospital for 7 months. I punch Burgandy in the face and pull her hair. "i hope this is weave cause im gonna pull it out!" i yell. I then relise its not weave and continuse to punch and kick her. Cilan then runs over and pulls me up but i push Cilan back. "uh uh! no way you pulling me back! im fighting this girl. "i continue to punch her and Cilan comes and carries me and i struggle but i cant break free. "Fiona you really need to stop fighting people its not nice" said Cilan. "'its not nice' Cilan some people just need a beating once in awhile. it wouldnt happen if she would just keep her mouth shut!" i yell. Burgandy then gets up. she gets a black eye and a really bruised face. "you are very rude! ima have you arrested" Burgandy said. I roll my eyes. "lets have a battle Cilan and if i win Ash replaces all his pokemon" said Burgandy. "i accept" Cilan says. 'what?!" Ash yells. Iris and Ash then walk out the tent and i stood there looking at the scared Burgandy, "im not finished with ya!" i said. i then start walking towards her but i feel a hand grab my arm. I turn back and see Cilan glaring at me. "what Cilan? i was just gonna apologize" i said. Cilan then picks me up and carries me out. As we walk through the mart people strt to stare. "are those 2 dating?" i asked. "whos that guy with Fiona? hes lucky!" said another. we then hear catcalls and whistles and Cilan starts to blush. "we are not dating hes just my best friend" i shout. I then heard the crowd saying understanding things. Thats what i love about my fans!they really get me! We then make it outside and Cilan and Burgany battle it out. Cilan choosing pokemon that have a disadvantage. Ash looked scared and worried. "face it Ash if Cilan loses then its goodbye Pikachu! Ha ha ha ha!" i laughed. I then recieve glares from Ash and Pikachu. i then turned to the battle and see Burgandy do her evaluation senario. "allure it is evaluation time sevu play" she said. "STFU!" I said. (Fiona actually said the words). Everyone looks at me shocked and wide eyed at my language. Cilan and Burgandy continue the battle and Cilan soon wins. Ash then looks relieved that he wont have to replace his pokemon. It is soon afternoon and we see Burgandy walking. "Burgandy your great but yor potiential as a pokemon connisuer needs to grow" said Cilan. "and so does she" i add. Burgandy then turns back and yells. "im sick of your lectures! im gonna come baack and be a better connisuse and-" she then sees me walking towards her and she runs "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" she yells. "Fiona what you did today to Burgandy was really uncalled for" said Cilan. "yeah you really acted like a kid" said Iris. "you betta keep ya mouth shut or the fight between you and me is gonna be worse!" i said. "and Cilan she called me a h** and a wh***! and i care about you and i dont like how she smacked talked about you" i added. Cilan then sighed and hugged me. "thanks Fiona i appreciate it" he said. he then pulls away."k lets head to the gym!" said Ash we then start walking. "UH UH!" I yell. "whats wrong Fiona?" asked Cilan. "i FORGOT TO BUY BLUE KOOL AID AT THE STORE" I Yell. everyone then starts laughing and Cilan grabs my arm to prevent me from going back. "son that not even funny!" i said.

R&R


	8. Emolga and the New Volt Switch

This episode will mostly center on Serina the Snivy! enjoy!

Ash got himself a Sandile and won his 3rd Badge and Iris also caught an Emolga. Bianca was also traveling with us at the momment much to my horror. The girl doesnt stop touching my abs! Apperently shes a muscle fan. We were walking in the forest and Iris was humming. "way to go catching Emolga!" said Ash. "Thanks!" said Iris. "i know how about a battle?" said Bianca. "and how about battling me and Pikachu!" said Ash. "wow a battle between electric types so much spice..." said Cilan. I laugh. "Cilan dont start!" Bianca and Ash were then arguing on who should go 1st and Bianca eventually won. "i accept your challenge" said Iris. "this should be good.." i said. Iris and Bianca then start batttling. Emolga comes out and starts posing cutely. "sniv vy!" (stop acting cute and battle) said Serina. Emolga then glared at her. "omigosh your so cute!" Bianca squealed. "will ya pay attention and battle already! ya bumb blonde!" I said. (sorry if i offended any blonde haired readers. This is just Fionas character) Bianca then sends out Pignite. Emolga starts off with hidden power and Pignite thens uses Heat Crash. Emolga then uses attarct and Pignite is hit. Pignite then gets sent back to his pokeball. Minchinno gets called out and uses attract and Emolga does too. "woah an attact battle!" said. "yall acting like you never saw attract before" i said as a drank my kool-aid. Ash just rolls his eyes. "uh uh! i know ya didnt just roll ya eyes at me Ash!" i yelled. "Fiona please..." said Cilan. "dont ya Fiona me now leave me alone and let me drink my kool-aid!" i yell. Ash and Cilan just sighs and pays attention to the battle. We then see Michinno tickling Emolga and Emolga then uses a weird volt switch and pulls out Excadrill. We all then see Emolga behind Iris laughing. "snivy v!" (what is wrong with her. So immature!) said Serina. Bianca and Iris then start laughing. Iris then gets embarrsed. She then returns Excadrill and starts talking to Emolga. Emolga then starts to fake cry. "now she made Emolga cry!" said Ash. "we should call this off" said Cilan "snivy snivy!" (shes not crying shes just being cute to get what she wants!) said Serina. "Serina they cant understand what you saying" i said. Serina then sighs. Iris then picks up Emolga and she puts her back on the battle field. Emolga then uses volt switch again and pulls out Pansage. I laugh at Cilans reaction as Pansage is pulled out of his pants pocket. Pansage is then is sitting on the ground sleeping and is awoken by Minchinnos hyper voice. Pansage then gets mad and uses solarbeam and knocks out Minchinno. "Minchinno is unable to battle Pansage is the winner! though the recipe wasnt as followed as expected" said Cilan. i come up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "well i thought it was just right! good job baby!" i said to Pansage. "pan pansage!" (thank you Fiona!) said Pansage. Pansage then climbs onto me and i cubble pansage and hug him. Pansage always took a liking to me and i thought Pansage was cute. I then pet it on his head. Cilan smiles at that. "that is TOTALLY UNFAIR! But still you battled well Minchinno" said Bianca. Iris then gets mad at Emolga and Emolga then starts to fake cry and Iris sighs. "ya know im starting to think that Emolga doesnt like to battle" said Ash. "you just know figuring that out? man you late!" i said. Ash did the right thing and chose to say nothing. "maybe we should raise Emolga the right way" said Iris. "huh?" asked Ash. "it means building a strong relationship between trainer and pokemon. Kinda like Fiona here" said Cilan. I then focus my attentiion on Cilan and stop drinking my can of kool-aid. "what?" i ask. "Fiona you have the ability to connect with pokemon" said Cilan. "yeah" i said. 'lets give it one last try!" said Iris. Bianca and Iris then battle it out again. Emolga using her volt switch and bringing out Ashs Snivy. Serina then jumps off my shoulder. Iris then begs Ash to borrow Snivy in battle and Ash says no. "Ash you so stingy!" i said. "say what?!" Ash yelled. "guys Emolga is missing!" said Cilan.

Serinas pov: we then look around until we all spot Emolga in a tree. I then hear Ash and Bianca talk about Snivy battling and Ash asks for Snivys opinion. "Hmm.." said Snivy. "go on and battle Snivy" i said. "ok" she said. "*sigh* ok Ash" she said as she shrugged her shoulder. Snivy then started batting Pignite and i was impressed by her power. Elsewhere we heard screaming coming from Iris as she was telling Emolga to get down. I then hear laughing come from my trainer Fiona. I then roll my eyes. Sometimes i wonder why i even decided to come with her in the 1st place. I love her anyway. I then turn my attention to Emolga and decided that it was time for her to come down. I then bare my vine and wrap it around Emolga. As i do i see another vine wrap around her. I looke to my right and see Snivy as she looks at me. She then smirks and i smirk back. It seems that we share a mind. we then use our vines and carry her down. Iris then runs to where she was. "hm instead of the volt switch we witnessed the vine whip switch! its a new recipe!" said Cilan. "uhhh! why you gotta make a bad joke like shut up Cilan!" Fiona says laughing. Cilan then gives her a bit of a mad look and Fiona wraps his arms around his waist. "im sorry baby! just stop making bad jokes" said Fiona. "but-okay Fiona" Cilan sighs. Iris then yells at Emolga and Emolga then tries to act cute. Iris yells even louder. Emolga then gets smiley and a bit of electicity starts bolting from her cheeks. I look shocked and me Snivy and Fiona immiediatly jumped away and watched how everyone elsed got discharged. Snivy looks up at Fiona shocked. Fiona then looks at her. "there is no way im gonna let her shock ma heir! uh uh!" Fiona says as she strokes her hair. Snivy then looks at me and just smiles and i smile back. We then walk back to the group. "im hungry!" Ash says. "word!" said Fiona. "time for a lunch break!" said Cilan. Ash and Fiona then lets out all there other pokemon. I watched as Cilan came to us and served us apples. Snivy and I then walk away from the group and eat alone together. "it seems that the 2 of us are both aware of Emolgas tricks" said Snivy. "yes...the 2 of us should keep an eye on her" i said and we both nod. We then eat our apples slowly and we waatch as Emolg eats the entire apple. Emolga then looked hungry and used attract on the other pokemon as she took there apples away. "i cannot believe such behavior!" i said. "me neither! i say we tell her off" said Snivy. The attract then wears off from the pokemon and they see that there food is gone! Fionas pokemon and Ashs pokemon then start fighting. Snivy and i just roll our eyes. The group then runs over to the fighting pokemon and they try to stop it. i see Fiona laughing a bit. "waoh...chill yall..ha ha" she says. She then sees Pikachu about to summon some electric energy and she quickly hi jumps away. As she watches the group get shocked and she laughs. "k whats with you all?!" Ash asked. The pokemon then explains themselves. Everyone then looks at Fiona. "they said that someone stole there food" Fiona said. 'but who?" asked Iris. "its thinking time!" said Cilan. There was then a pause and Snivy and i roll our eyes. The 2 of us then use our vines. Snivy picking Emolgas left hand and me picking Emolgas right hand and we held her up. "i know now!" said Cilan. "great Cilan share with the class" Fiona says sarcastically.

"Ash and half of Fionas pokemon are all male correct?" asked Cilan. Everyone then nods and Cilan then speaks the truth as if he saw the whole thing. "that makes sense" Ash and Fiona said. Iris then grabs Emolga "Emolga wouldnt do a thing like that! you all apologise now!" said Iris. "im sorry" said Ash. "im sorrry too!" said Bianca. "me as well" said Cilan. "i aint apologizing!" Fiona says. "whatever you are just a pain in my neck!" Iris yelled. "well your a pain in my a**!" Fiona spat back. "is your trainer always like this?" Snivy asked. "sometimes i wish she would just be normal" i said. "Emolga has you wrap around her finga! shes playing ya like a violin! you will just believe anything she tells ya!" Fiona says. "your wrong! you are just the most annoying girl ever!" Iris yelled. "oh ill give ya annoying!" Fiona yelled as she took out her earrings much to everyones horror. Fiona then tackles Iris to the ground and the 2 trainers battle it out. "great another ghetto fight..." i sigh. "my goodness that Fiona" Snivy says. We then look at Emolga who is happy at her work. She then shoots us a death glare and we just stare at her cooly. Iris and Fiona were soon tired of fighting and they break away. We were all about to leave and thats when everyone starts yawning. We then decide to take a nap. I slept ontop of Fionas belly. She didnt seemed to mind though.

I heard Emolga run off into the forest and i heard Axew and Ossawatt follow too. As soon as i open my eyes i see Snivy look at me. "lets go" she said. Its like she read my mind! i intended to follow them all anyway. As we walk into the forest we get to know each more. We then hear a scream and we jump onto a tree branch only to see Emolga, Axew and Ossawatt cowar in fear because of the wild Semisear was about to attack. Semisear is about to throw a punch but is stopped by our vines. Semisear then turns to look at us. "uh uh uh!" Snivy says as she waves her finger. "Snivy! Serina!" Axew says in relief. "what?!" Emolga says shocked. Semisear then starts to use flamethrower but thhe 2 of us dodge gracefully making an illusion and confusion for the Semisear because there were 2 Snivys.

Fionas pov: i was having another dream about Cress. _"Fiona theres something i need to tell you" said Cress. "what is it Cress?" i ask as i take his hand. "Pika pi!"Cress said in his high pitched voice that sounded like a pokemon. "what?!" i asked. "i said: Pika pika!" said Cress. "huh?!" i said. The dream then starts to drift and when i woke up i hear Pikachu saying "Pika pi!" to Ash as he shaakes him. _"Pika pi!" (Ash wake up! the pokemon are missing) said Pikachu. "well you woke me up!" I said. Pikachu then turns to me. Ash and everyone then wakes up. "whats up Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pikachu said that the pokemon are missing!" i said. Ash and everyone then get shocked. Iris and I then climb in the trees and look around. "ayo! i see somethin!" i said as i point to the commotion. We then run to that area.

Serinas pov: Just as we land Emolga starts to back away but i use my vine to bring her back. "you stay right here!" Snivy says.

Fionas pov: We then run to the scene but stop at a log. "Serina!" I cry. "Axew! Emolga!" Iris cries. "whos that pokemon?" Ash asks as he takes out his pokedex. I am about to make a grab for it but Cilan grabs my arm. "Fiona dont please!" Cilan says. I roll my eyes and just watch the battle.

Serinas pov: Semisar then lauches a flamethrower at Ossawatt and Axew but Snivy and i both uses leaf blade to block the flames. Semisear then hits both of us. Semisear then laughs but we dont give up. "Emolga help everyone!" Iris shouts. Just as Semisear is about to attack Emolga swoops in and launches hidden power at Semisear. "lets get Ossawatt and Axew!" Ash says as they get there pokemon. Semisear then blows fire at Emolga who briefly dodges. "so scary!" Bianca says. "so are you!" Fiona said. Snivy and I then uses vine whip and pull Semisear to the ground while uses flamethrower which causes boulders from above to break. Just as its about to fall. I use leaf tornado, Snivy uses leaf storm and Emolga uses hidden power and the bolders drift off.

he semisear then looks up shocked that we saved it as we shot him glares. Semisear then walks away. "yeah thats my baby!" Fiona shouts. then see Emolga pick up two apples. And much to our surprise she gives it to us. Axew comes out nowhere "yay friendship! right? right?" Snivy then smiles and cuts the 2 apples into halfs. we then eat our Apple's. "well isnt this cute?!" Fiona says. she then walks to me and picks me up and puts me on her shoulder. "lets go baby" she said. i sighed. i was glad to be with Fiona again. all of us then goes back. "your pokemon are unique!" said Bianca. "i like a challenge" said Iris. "and i like challenging my 4th gym!" said Ash. "what? ur 4th?! im gonna go challenge it now! bye!" Bianca shouts as she runs. Fiona looks up at the sky. "YES! thank ya!" said Fiona. "lets go" said Ash. we then make our waytothe next gym.

R&R!


	9. Reunion Battles in Nimbasa

ENJOY!

Ash ran to the door of the battle tournanment. "The battle tournanment is gonna be here!" said Ash. "home of the world famous giant ferris wheel" said Cilan. "not as world famous as ME!" I said. Everyone sweatdrops. "ill be sure to catch all the footage" said Luke. (i dont know his name). "do you know where the gym is?" Ash asked. "gym?" Luke asked. "this is Nimbasa town" said Luke. "MM!" I said. "NIMBASA TOWN?" 3/4 of us yelled. "oh well the battle tournament is a great way to warm up! lets go" Ash said. "outta my way outta my way!" Bianca yelled as she ran over hitting Ash in the fountain. Of course i flipped out of the way. Ash then sat up in the fountain. I then seized my chance. i took out a coin and flipped it in the fountain making the coin land on his nose. "i wish it was raining kool-aid and fried chicken!" i said. "ow! hey!" Ash yelled. I just laughed at his reaction. "sorry sorry Ash!" Bianca said. She then turned her attention to me mush to my horror. I then ran and hid behind Cilan who looked at me confused then smiled. Ash then dried his clothes with fire. 'anyway incase if your windering why im here i just happen to be entering the tournanment. am i late?" Bianca asked. "dont worry! were all registering too" said Cilan. "we lets go! cmon Fiona walk with me!" Bianca squealed. "yea you can walk by yourself! cuz im with Cilan" i said clinging to him. "she hasnt changed a bit" said Cilan. "yeah she still crazy in the head if you know what i mean-" i began. "-now Fiona Cilan sayss. "yes Cilan?" i ask fakingly batting my eyelashes making us both laugh. Ash then sneezes. "eww..you sick son! go see a pokemon doctor bout that" i said. "i am not si-" but Ash then sneezes again.

We all then decide to register and we sweatdrop at the Don George a bit creeped out that they all look alike. We then sign our papers and we hear an aggy voice. "Allure so your still using the same spicy pokemon" said Burgandy. We turn around and see her standing their stupidly. I stand infront of Cilan protectively. "your entering too?" Ash asks. "feonsure you see the spicy feelingls arent toward you. But him! the time has come for some sweet revenge!" Burgandy says pointing at Cilan. I then grab her finger and yank it a little making her yelp. She then pulls back. "and once im done with him im comming for you next Genie Girl!" she says to me. I then come close to her and she backs away in fear. "it is re evaluation time sevu play!" she says. "its kick a** time sevu play!" i say as i am about to walk over and kick her i am stopped by a zebstrika. "Ash long time no see!" Stephan says. Stephan was a trainer we met earlier in the forest. He had a crush on me cause i was a celebrity and i was the only one who got his name right. "ypur entering?" Ash asks. "you bet i am and where much stonger!" said Stephan. He then look at me. "hello there Fiona Fox!" he said as he winked at me and then put his arm around me. "Hey Stephan..." i said as i slowly took his arm off. "i thought i smeeled a dragon type" said Georga. Georga happens to be Iris' rival she also claims too be a big fan of mine much to my happiness. i gave her an autograph. Iris and her all got in eachothers faces. Ya know i see all these people with rivals but i felt a bit alone since i didnt have one.

Suddenly a black limo pulls up and a girl comes out. She had short white hair and little blue eyes she wore a heart shaped breat plate. A black 'jumpsuit' she also wore a white gloves and white boots with hearts. I reconised her...it was Rouge! i remember her cause back in the days when i stole jewels she would often come and out steal me using the help of her metallic wings that she uses that tranforms into a backpack. She was also one of the celebrities that won the contest. She lived on the floor of my house. She waalked over to me. "oh Fiona hun i didnt know you would be here" she said. "Rouge! also known as the Bat Chick!" i growled. (dont u guys get the rivalray? Rouge the Bat and Fiona Fox from the comics? i donnot own!) Rouge also had a Purloin with her much to Cilans horror! Purrloin and Serina were looking at each other glancing. "so ya come here to steal jewels or be the sk*** you are?" I ask. We then get into each others faces close to each other. "i come to kick your a** at the battle tournament" said Rouge. She then causaliy walks over to Cilan putting her face to his. And her chest against his making him blush. "Hello there handsome" she flirts. I then grab her arm and yank it. Her backpack then transforms into her metallic bat wings as she flys. She then does her famous screw kick at me. I then jump on a tree and hit her from above. Luke then starts filming with his camera and then we stop. "this isnt over!" Rouge said. Everyone then looked at us shocked.

Ash then turns to see Trip but Trip turns him down coldly. All of us then run in and is greeted by a staidium. "Welcome im your host Fredddy O Martin! so lets start the fesivity! But first lets kick off a performance! Give it up for the Genie Fox girl and the champions daughter Fiona Fox!" he yelled the entire staidium then turns to me and cheers. "best wishes to you Fiona!" said Cilan. "thank you Cilan" i said as I hug him and run to the stage they set up. I then start to sing.

I then start singing the song "im into you" (by Jennifer Lopez) "na na na na na na na na ey! na na na na na na na na na ey- the rapper then sings his part as i belly dance for the crowd) you got me and i could not defend it i tried but i had to surrender your style got me under the spell Let me no other choice but to get down" I looked at everyones faces. Ash looked shocked Biaca screamed the loudest Stephan had hearts in his eyes, Georgia and Iris were cheering, Burgandy and Rouge turned away and Cilan just smiled. I then start to dance and shake my hips. "its to late (4X) you got it (4X)" i was soon finished and i ran over to hug everyone. "that was amazing Fiona!" Ash said. "yeah you were great" said Iris. "such rich flavor of singing and dancing" said Cilan. Everyone else surronds me with compliments except for Rouge and Burgandy. "up next is Rouge!" said Freddy. Rouge then got on stage and sang her song: "Fly in the freedom" by Tabish Fair. the crowd cheered but not as loud as before. Freedy and George then told the rules and the prize. 1ST IT WAS Georgia vs blue hair then it was 2 others then it was me against Rouge. "i will win against that h**!" i said to Serina. "snivy!" (language Fiona!) she said. "looks like i get a chance to kick your a** hun!" Rouge said. I resist the urge to kick her. Then it was Burgandy and Ash. It will then be Trip and Cilan. It was then Stephan vs Bianca. Then it was Luke vs scooter. Then it was Iris vs "Jimmy Ray" but it was really Zorua. "Begint the extravaganza!" Freedy yelled.

Georgia beats blue haired boy because Beartic fell on it. "HA HA! SEE THAT DRAGON MASTER IRIS I WON!" Georga yells. "that girl got problems" i said. "tell me about it said Iris. "next battle match up is Fiona vs Rouge!" yelled Freedy i then ran towards the battlefield. "this will be a very interesting matchup considering that these are one of the biggest celebrities of Unova! Also because Fiona happens to be the champions daughter" said Don George. I smile at that and i then take my hairbow out of my hair and let my long hair flow. The crowd then cheers at how good i look and Rouge gets jeolous. "Volpix its time to party!" i yelled. "Jinx sparkle!" Rouge said as Jinx came out. I then tell Volpix to use fire type attacks and Jinx soon faints since it was an ice type. "Jinx is unable to battle! Volpix wins and the winner of this round is Fiona!" yelled Freedy. Rouge wals over to me "well well hun you learned a thing or too" she said. "you betta reconise sista!" i said walking away. Everyone cheers for me and i then get happy. "next is Burgandy vs Ash!" Freedy yells. We give Ash words of encouragement and he lilterally hopes over the fence to the battlefield. "eh whatever hes just gonna lose" said Trip. I then walk over to him and put my arm around him. He didnt seeem to shake me off. "hey baby miss me?" i ask. He says nothing. "aw dont get mad cause i was mean ta yo back at the battle club ya know i didnt mean it. now tell me who loves ya?' i ask. "...you do..." Trip says smiling a bit. "thats right i do!" he says. "thats right best friend i do!"i say hugging him. i then look back over at everyone else seeing that the benches were full.

i then make my way over to Cilan and sit on his lap. he didnt mind it. ive known him long enough but he just got flustered which i thought was cute. Burgandy sends out Stoutland. "allure it is reevaluation time sevu play" she says. "STFU! DA*N!" I yell. everyone looks at me shocked. Burgandy then gets embarrsed. Ash then sends out Palpitoad and they battle it out. Of course Ash wins. "next up is Trip vs Cilan!" Freedy says. Cilan then gets up and i get sad as he puts me down. "dont worry as soon as the battle is over ill let you sit on my lap" said Cilan. Cilan and Trip then go on the battlefield. "i cant imagine Cilan losing" said Iris. "i can! and he will! i want Cilan to-" Burgandy began. "shut up! nobody asked you!" i yell at her. She then drunts and goes to sit down and pout. Cilan brings out Dwebble and Trip brings out Gurder. They battle it out. "its evaluting time!" Cilan says. "cmon now Cilan?" i ask. "why yes Fiona. Gurder has strength. i also like Guders well structed muscles" said Cilan. i laugh at that. "however dwebble and i will remain victorious!" said Cilan. "yeah you tell him baby!" i yell. Ash nods at that. Cilan and Trip then battle it out and Cilan ends up winning. "next match up is Stephan vs Bianca" said Freedy.

The 2 battle it out with Zebstika vs Minchiinno and Stephan soon one. I kinda felt bad how the cutie minchinno got stomped by an electric horse. we then see the 8 trainers up on the screen: Georgia, bad boy guy,Me Ash, Cilan, Stephan, Luke, and then walk out to the pokemon center and see Trip. "hey baby dont leave stay awhile" i said. "no point. basic stu-" he bagan "dont say it!" i yell. he then walks out the pokemon center. "Trip next time we meet lets have a battle!" said Ash. Trip just waves his hand and walks. "some people just wont change" said Cilan. "yeah Cilan but i dont get him" Iris said. We then go to eat. "yummy!" said Ash. "thank you!" said Cilan. Stephan then sits with us. "hey stfan" said Ash. "Ash the name is Stephan!" Stephan says and i laugh a bit. "time to load up for tommmorrows battle!" he said. "you could be battling me ya know" Ash says. Ash then grabs more food and starts to eat fast. Stephan starts to get competitve and chows down too. Iris then notices zorua masquarding as her. "there you are!" Bianca says. Zorua then changes into axew and spins them both around to get Bianca confused. Zorura then copies Axew. Bianca then accidently picks up Axew. "excuse me but thats my Axew!" Iris yells. "no its not!" Bianca yells. The 2 then fight it out. I then look at Cilan. "the crazy people we hang out with..." i said. "there our friends Fiona" said Cilan laughing. i roll my eyes and watch Stephan and Ash chow down. Pikachu cheering them both trying to see who will win. I then look back at Bianca and Iris fighting over Axew. "i need kool aid!" i said. I pull out a can of kool-aid and shake it. i then open the can and it shoots up and spills on everyone. We then start laughing. "no my vest!" said Cilan. i hug him. "im sorry baby!" i said.

We then go to our rooms and Ash plops down on the bed with his big belly. "dang Ash you got fat!" i said laughing. i sit with Cilan at the little table. him drinking coffe and me drinking. well you know. we see Dwebble fixing his home. "good Dwebble i may need you for the next round" said Cilan. "theres no need for you to be ready for anything" we then turn to see Burgandy leaning on the wall. "your battle will be a mistake Feonsure" Bugandy says. She continues to critise Cilan as i walk up to her and i use my hair to whip her. She shreaks and get down on the ground. "get out! get out!" i yell. she sits there scared. i then use my foot and kick her butt leaving a hard footprint in it. "AHHH!" she yells running away. i turned back and look at everyones shocked faces. "that gurl is gettin on my last nerves ima put her in da hospital one day and i aint playin neither!" i say walking to my bed. Cilan just sighs and drinks his tea. We then go to sleep and we arrive at the tournanment the next day. It was Ash vs Georgia, me against bad boy, Cilan against Luke and Stephan against Iris. these are going to be some heated battles up in here!

Ash and Georgia are up 1st and Ash manges to beat her with his Snivy. "snivy vy" (that snivy has much strenght) said Serina and i then nod. Georgia then walks back and her and Iris get into eachothers faces. "those to have been going at it. its getting old" said Stephan. "word!" i said. "the worst enimies make the best friends!" said Cilan. "even Rouge and me?" i ask. Cilan then sweatdrops. The next battle was me vs the bad boy. "good luck Fiona" Cilan says. i smile and then walk to the battlefield. i meet my oppenent. "dont think just because your hot ill go easy on ya" the bad boy siad. "good! cuz i wanna have a real battle! Tropius its time ta party!" i said and Tropius came out. The bad boy then sent out Tranquil and it was an areail battle between us. i soon won. "well well hotstuff you actually proved yourself to be more than just a pretty face" the bad boy said as he winked then walked off.

i smiled and walked back to everyone else. "lets take a short break!" Don George said. All of us then walk on the sidelines. Ash feeds Snivy and i feed Tropius. The both of them then ate there food and liked it very much. "you rolled in that battle Ash! you to Fiona!" Stephan said as he winked at me. "thanks stefan!" said Ash."someone get it right..." Stephan says. "thank you Stephan" i said. He then britened up. "good huh? Cilan whipped it up especially for you guys" said Ash. "its a special blend for grass types filled with veteables" said Cilan. Burgandy then appears "no! forced to eat food made by a connnisuer with no taste at all! my poor-" Burgandy began. I then walked up to her and punch her hard in the gut like no one was punched before. (that scene was similar to how Sally Acorn punched Fiona Fox in the comics for being mean to Tails. i donnot own) Burgandy then heaved and fell down to the ground clutching her stomach. She then craled away. Everyone looked at me really surprised. "snivy snivy!" Ash snivy says. (i was going to beat her away with my vines but i appreciate what you did Fiona) i then wink at her.

"Next match up is Cilan vs Luke!" said Freedy. "Fiona will you film our battle?" Luke asked. "sure" i said as i took the camera from him. Luke and Cilan then make it threw the battle field. Cilan sends out stunfisk and Luke sends out Larvesta. I then start filming. Cilan then shouts. "its evaluating time!" "You heard Cilan! it is evaluating time!" Freedy yelled. i sweatdropped. he didnt have to repeat it. Cilan then tells Stunfisk to use scald and it does. "now yarvesta use string shot! action!" Luke yells as he pulls out that black tape thing and shuts it. 'he really killed it right there' i thought. As they continue battling i start to get bored. i then stop filming and i look through all of lukes other videos and then i see me. i look at it and go to that video and see that it was me smiling and talking to Cilan i was then getting up and i started walking away as the camera followed me. the camera then panned down to my butt and kept filming it. I then stop the video and look shocked. 'huh so Luke is a pervert huh? i guess he can forget about his video' i thought. i then put the camera on the floor next to me waiting for Luke so i can beat his litttle a** for doing what he did.

Luke then manages to beat Cilan. he then runs over to me. Cilan follows too. "hey Fiona did you get a lot of footage?" Luke asked. "NO cuz i saw this!" i yell. i then show him the butt film video. Cilan leans in and watches a bit too but i cover his eyes. Luke then looks shocked and embarrassed as he blushs. "um um...im sorry i just couldnt resist!" Luke said. I then slap him but not to hard. i then playfully slap Cilan. "what was that for?" he asked. "For trying to look you perverted connisueer" i said laughing. "i am not" Cilan says laughing. The others then walk to us. Stephan and Iris are then up and the battle was interesting considering that it was Emolga vs Sawk. Surprisingly Emolga wins. We then look up at the screen to see the last four match ups. It was Ash,Me,Luke and Iris. It was me against Ash and Luke vs Iris. i then looked at Ash and he looked at me. "lets give it our best!" he said. "yeah!" i said.

Ash sends out Palpitoad and i send out Leafeon. In the end Ash emeraged victorious. Ash walked up to me and put out his hand. i shook it. "great battle Fi" he said. "yeah...i agree" i said. Iris and Luke then go up against each other. It was Axew vs Golet. I then saw Axew get all red and it then started glowing and surprisingly started punching Golet away. "dang! Axew can fight!" i said. In the end Iris won. "the match is then decided by our 2 finalist!" Freedy said as the screen showed Ash and Iris. "yes! im gonna battle Iris!" Ash said. I then put my hands on Cilans shoulders and squeezed them a bit. "Cilan and i will cheer for both of ya. right Cilan?" i ask. "right!" he says. "thanks guys!" Ash says. "the battle will take place tommorrow!" Don George says. We then go to our room s and Cilan brings our food. "alright! time for dinner!" Cilan says. "thanks Cilan" we all said as we start digging in. "i thought we have a little dinner party to celebrate Axews victory" said Cilan. "a party?! no you speaking my language! bring out the kool-aid!" i yell. i pull out dozen kool-aids from my bag and start drinking. "i bet i can drink more cans than you Ash" i said. "no way!" Ash said. He then starts drinking mulpitpul cans of kool-aid. Pikachu cheering us on and Serina facepalming.

Burgandy then arrives. "Cilan!" "Burgandy your most welcome to join us!" Cilan says. "ew! i dont wannasit with that!" i said. Cilan then sighs. "no! i already had a fabulous dinner fit for a connisuse!" she says. "wow! you can afford it? im surprised! see i thought you lived in a box!" i said. I hear Iris giggle a bit and Burgandy grunts. "Cilan i challenge you to a coonisue battle!" Burgandy says. "yeah but i wanna see Ash and Iris' battle tommorow" Cilan says. "you heard him! he dont wanna battle you now get out!" i yell. Cilan glares at me and i ignore. Cilan was about to protest but he sees Luke filming. "alright i accept your challenge!" Cilan says. "talk about a sudden change of ones mind!" Burgandy says.

Stephan comes outta nowhere. "ill be referee!" he says. I then walk over to Luke who is still filming me. I then use my bag and hit him and his camera. "ow!" he says. "hey perve did ya enjoy the show?" i ask walking off. "perv?" Ash asked. "funny story" Cilan says laughing. As Ash and Iris battle Cilan and Burgandy have an evaluation battle much to my annoyance. In the end the winner was surprisingly Iris. Iris then holds up her seven feather prize for the camera. "Now without futher ado please put your hands together for Fiona Fox!" Freedy yells. I then hop over to the battle and go on the stand next to Iris and sing.

"sometimes its hard to know...which way you supposed to GO! but deep inside you know your strong if you follow your heart you cant be wrong..." i sing the rest of galactic battle and dance with Iris teaching her the moves as i sing. "Thank You Fiona Fox for being a special guest for us!" Fredy yells as the crowd cheers. Iris and I then walk to the others. We then go outside and everyone talks to there rivals. "way to go hun you actually managed to beat me! but be warned i will have a nice battle with you next time and win" Rouge said. "yeah sure" i said. Rouges limo then pulls up. "ta ta" she says as she rides away. We then walk away and travel again...

R&R!


	10. Mewoth's Scrafty Tactics!

ENJOY!

The 4 of us and our pokemon were all eating lunch in the medow that was cook by Cilan. Serina and Snivy were eating together. i was glad that they were getting along. Tepig and Axew were playing tag in the bushes and they screamed. "yo what up?" i ask. The 4 of us then ran over to them and we saw some pokemon bruised up and scratched. "ya mean yall called us over here for us to look at road kill? uh!" i said kicking the pokemon a little. Cilan then bented down to it. "its not roaad kill its..." "its mewoth from team rocket!" Ash said. "he need first aid! Fiona! Iris!" said Cilan. "right!" the 2 of us said. The 3 of us then got to work on a healing potien and feed it to Mewoth. He soon woke up. "where am i?" Mewoth asks. He then jumps back. "what are you twerps doing here?" he asks. "we found you here and gave you 1st aid. shoot! i thought you was dead!" I said. "whats team rocket up to now?" Iris asks. "im not with team rocket anymore!" Meoth exclaims. "what happened?" Ash asked. "nothing just drop it! thanks for helping me out" Meowth then runs and then stumbles. i then pick him up."you dont have strength yet" Cilan says. "what happened with you and team rocket?" Ash asks. Meowth then explains himself. "you know what..i think we should take Mewoth with us for awhile.." Cilan says. "ya think so?" Ash asks. "yes! Meowth is the only Meowth in the Unova region. i think you should take him with us" Cilan says. "nah im cool!" Mewoth says as he turns away. "please Mewoth come with us! we will if you stop being bad" said Ash. "deal!" Meowth says. "yeah! cmon Meowth your running with us now!" i said. "yeah!" Mewoth says.

We then walk through the forest with us. "So your on your way to the Nimbasa gym?" Mewoth asks. "yeah i am!" Ash says. "and this lovelly ladys Axew sure is cute!" he adds. "lady?" Iris says flattered. "and the soup that the coonnisuer whipped up sure was good!" said Meowth. "why thank you!" said Cilan. "and Fiona even though we were enimies before i want you to know that i always really liked your music!" says Meowht "really now? i like you!" i said. Axew then runs off and a Scafty then kidnaps him. "Axew!" Iris screams. we then run after it. Scrafty then goes into a shead. Meoth then blocks us. "dont go!" "why?" Iris asked. "because Scrafty says that if we come any closer he will hurt Axew" i said. We then just stand there. We then see a dragon rage blow through the window. "who was that pokemon?" Ash asks. 'scrafty!" Cilan says. Ash then scans scafty on his pokedex much to my anger. Cilan puts a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from doing anything. "fear not Meoth will handle this!" he said."pika?" said pikachu. "(what?). "ill neogate with it!" he says. "hmm well Meowth can communicate with pokemon" said Iris. "ill go too!" i said. "huh?" Mowth says. "i can talk to pokemon too" i said. Meowth then nods and we make our way to the shed.

"hey now we just wanna talk" i said. "scrafty?" (really...) "yeah! im empty handed!" Mewoth says spinning around. 'why are you soooo extra!' i thought. "so why are you doing this to Axew?' i ask. Scrafty then expains himself and we then go back to the others. Meowth and i then expain ourselfs. Mewoth acting all extra and me being calm. "how dare scafty act so selfish!" said Iris. "we need to buy some time to think!" Cilan says. "pikachu and i will sneak back and have a look" said Ash. "Good luck Ash!" said Cilan. Meowth and i then go back to the shed and Scrafty opens the door. "listen baby we'll all play nice k?" i said. "but we all want to see if Axews okay" said Mewoth. Scrafty then open the door and we see Axew sitting there tyed up. Scrafty then shuts the door. "we only wanna know who you wanna baattle" i said. "we also wanna know why you wanna battle in thee first place!" Meowth said. We then go back to Iris and Cilan. "Scrafty didnt say nothin" i said. Ash then walks over. "theres a way! i can get Axew through that window! you think you guys can make a distraction?" Ash asked us. "bingo! how bout we bring out scraggy?" said Meowth. "okay!" Ash says. scraggy then comes out. "the key to having a good plan is to have a good back up plan" said Mewoth. "werent you kicked out of team rocket because your plan failed?" Iris asked. Mewoth then got sad.

"Iris whats wrong witch chew? and yall say im the rude one! hey its okay baby she didnt mean it!' i said to Mewoth. Ash then brings out Snivy. as she comes out she uses vine whip on Mewoth. "snivy Mewoths on our side now!" Ash said. "vy?!" (what?) she says. We then go to the shed. "yo scrafty we got a pokemon for ya!" i said. Scrafty then opens the door. Scrafty then walks out. Scrafty and scraggy then start talking. "great! how about teaching scraggy a new move?" Mewoth asks. Scrafty then shows a demo of hi-jump kick. Scraggy then pratices. Meowth and i then block the door so scrafty wont see. We then see that Snivy takes Axew and rescues it. "wow good! Scrafty would ya look at that!" Meowth yells as he points. We then run back. i then laugh. maybe having someone extra travel with us wont be so bad. pikachu then jumps down and uses thunderbolt on Scrafty making me laugh more. "Axew thank goodness!" Iris says as she hugs him. Ash then returns Snivy and then scraggy but scraggy dodges the return. "scrag-scraggy scraggy!" (scraftys angry!) "scraggy says that scrafty is angry" i said. Scrafty then comes behind us and Iris clutches Axew like a baby. "scrafty scrafty!" ( i underestemated you) "you underestamed us?" i said.

Ash sends out Tepig and Tepig and Scrafty battle it out. Scrafty is soon knocked out. "thats it!" Cilan said. Scrafty then gets on his knees and cries. "somethings wrong with Scrafty!" said Mewoth. "its investigating time!" Cilan said as he put on his beige dective coat and hat. i then deciede i wanted to get in on the fun so i put on a black cloak and hat to match and we were all in our little crime scenario. Meowth helped out to. "start talking!" Mewoth said. "relax Mewoth let Fiona handle this..." said Cilan. I then walk in slowly and i sit on the table. "here...eat.." i said sliding food onto the table. Scrafty looks away. "you must have loved ones at home...i bet there crying...confession is the best answer" Cilan said seriously. i was impressed at this side of him. Scrafty then starts to cry. The secenario then ends.

"scrafty scrafty!" (someone stole my gang and ive been stealing pokemon to help me out!)" i then tell everyone what he says. "well help you!" said Ash. we then followed Scrafty. "do you know what kind of pokemon took your friends?" Ash asked. Scrafty then points up at a wild Mandibuzz as Ash scans with his pokedex. Scrafty then goes to Mandibuzz but Mandibuzz attacks with shadowball. "scaftys weak" said Ash. "scraggy scarggy!" (i wanna help) "alright go!" said Ash. scraggy rushes and Mandibuzz tries to hit with shadow ball but it misses. Mandibuzzes head ends up in the ground. "scrafy scarft" (use high jump kick) Scraggy then does that and hits mandibuzz hard. "wow you learned high jump kick!" said Ash. "yeah scraggy ;earned ot from scafty" i said. "mandibuzz buzz!" (i got in a fight with my friend!) "mandibuzz said that it got in a fight with a friend" i said. "wanna tell us why?" i ask. Mandibuzz then tells us.

"hey how bout i go with ya to say sorrY?" i ask. we then gather apples and go see the other mandibuzz. "can we talk?" Mewoth asks. Mandibuzz doesnt hesistate to attack with shadowball. "hey now baby Mandibuzz is sorry for what he did" i said. "yeah and sometimes its best to hang tight with your buddies" said Mewoth. i look at him shocked at his touching speech. my heart starts to cringe a little. 'wow...' i thought. Mandibuzz then become friends again. Mewoth and i high five and we go back to the others. We then congradulate Meoth. "i think ill catch you!" Iris said shocked. We then look shock. "go pokeball!" she says. "Mewoth then gets hit with the pokeball...he then shoots right out! "lets get this stright i donnot wanna be anyones pokemon!" he shouts. "okay then lets go" Ash said. We walk off in the forest. i then start to think. 'hmm...maaybe when the journey is over i can take Mewoth in...he seems preety cool...and the twins Tanya and Tasha will finally get a kittten to mess with' i thought. i smiled at that as i continued to walk with everyone.

R&R!


	11. Purloin: Sweet or Sneaky?

ENJOY!

We were walking in the forest when Mewoth jumps in front of us. "ya know traveling with you lugs is an honor and a privaleige" said Mewoth. "Pika Pika!" (hmph!). "you still dont trust Mewoth yet?" Ash asked. "pika pikachu!" (thats right not one bit!" i almost laugh. that was the 1st time i saw Pikachus hostile side. "give Mewoth a chance" said Ash. Mewoth then starts to cry happy that we trust him. "those are tears of an honest pokemon..." said Cilan. "yeah!" i said. "sni-vy vy!" (but hes a liar!) Pikachu nods at this. "cmon now Serina dont be trippin!" i said. "thank you guys so muCHHHH!" Mewoth says as he is knocked over by a wild Purloin. "ahhh! a purloinn!" Cilan says. i grin at that. me and Cilans brothers were the only ones who knew why he was scared of Purloin. My grin then turns to anger as i watch Ash scan with his pokedex. i then see Mewoth with hearts in his eyes. "ohhhh! someone in love!" i said. "yo okay Cilan?" Ash asks. "i once had a run in with a Purloin but it was just awful!" Cilan said. 'what happedned?" Iris asked. "dont even ask.." Cilan said. "oh i know!" i yell. "dont tell them!" Cilan said pleading. "it all started when-" i began. Cilan then grabbed a hold of me and covered my mouth shut. "dont Fiona please!" "Cilan was taking a shower at our sleepover and-" i began. "DONT!" Cilan yelled. i got a bit scared at his outburst and grinned. "dont worry baby i wont...but you are gonna do what i say!" i said slowly stroking his face. "yes mam..." he said looking down.

Mewoth then helps up Purloin. "excuse me doll but why were you in such a hurry?" Mewoth asked blushing. "Purloin pur.." (i need your help!) "Purloin needs our help!" i said. "dont fall for Purloins cuteness" Cilan said. "nonsene!" mewoth said. "snivy!" (hey lookk!) we all then look up to see a huge flock of Tranquil. They then use gust on us. "uh uh! they gonna mess up my heir!" i cry. Ash then calls out Ossawatt. "water gun!" said Ash. "Serina use leaf tornado!" i yell. "pikachu use thunderbolt" said Ash. the tranquil are wwashed with water gun, folled by a shocking thunderbolt and are then blown away by a harsh leaf tornado. "what a relief" Iris said. "yeah my hair is still lookin hot!" i said sroking it. "all that maters is that Purloins okay" said Mewoth. "purloin loin" (oh thank you i appreciate it!) "ya mean it honey pie? it was no biggie" said Mewoth. He then blushes. "ossawatt ossa ossa" (hey there cutie) "not you too ossawatt!" said Cilan. "hey stay away! im gonna protect her! wanna rumble?" said Mewoth. "yeah! a fight!" i yell. "hey cut it out!" said Ash. We then go to a river side. "purloin loin purloin" (those tranquil took me as a theif!) "purloin said that the tranquil took her as a theif" i said. "thats a lie!" Cilan. "Cilan just because the purloin you met-" I began but Cilan covers my mouth. "dont say it!please!" Cilan pleads but i grin. "did ya steal it?" Ash asks. Ossawatt then shoots water gun at Cilan Ash and me. but Serina then punishes him with vine whip. "v snivy snivy!" (dont do that again!). Ossawatt then cries a bit. "its no wonder Ossawatt and Mewoth like it it so cute!" said Iris. "you too?!" Cilan cries. "such a cutie!" said Iris. "cuties not the word!" said Cilan. "calm down baby! it wont kill you!" i said. "it almost did!" said Cilan. "cmon what it did to you was kinda funny" i said. "yes! its funny to wake up in a pokemon center!" said Cilan. "but the purloin did go visit you...afterwards you were so scared you rolled away on your hospital bed and went home screaming! i started dieing!" i said laughing. Cilan then glared at me.

"Cilan what happened?" Ash asked a littl more curious. "well Cilan was in the shower and-" i began but Cilan slapped my mouth shut. i then glare at him and spit in his hand. He pulls his hand away. "aw! discusting Fiona!' Cilan said. "good! then dont gag me again!" i yell. "i know all catch it so i can raise it to be nice!" said Iris. "you serious?" i ask. Answering my question she simply said: "go pokeball!" the pokeball went but mewoth blocked again and was sucked into the ball. "mm!" i said. "no ones catching Purlion!' said Mewoth as he shot out of the pokeball. "a minute with you Purloin...would you..? go out with me?" Mewoth asks pulling out roses. Ossawatt then pushes him and takes the roses. "osssawatt!" (no go out with me!). The 2 pokemon ossawatt and Mewoth then start fighting. "son this is turning into a reality show! imma drink some kool-aid.!" i said digging into my black bag and drinking red kool-aid as everyone sweatdrops. "They then stop fighting and look at purloin. "purloin? purloin purloin! (oh boys? i think your both cute!) Purloin then winks. The 2 pokemons hearts then jumps out and they fall back. "they got it bad and thats not good!" said Cilan."i can relate to that!" i said. "oh yes you did everthing to get Cress' attention" Cilan said rolling his eyes. "can you blame me for doing what i did? he really liked it...you would have too if you saw.." i said winking at him. Cilan blushes. "what...no!" he said. "what? what happened?" Iris and Ash asked. "ill tell yall when your older!" i said. "no fair!" iris says. "purloin!" (bye bye!) Purloin then walked away with the roses.

"Purloins leaving!" said Iris. "no! its going to run!" i say sarcastically. "good ridence!' Cilan says. Purloin then runs back to us. "purloin! (help!) Purloin then tells us that a friend is stuck in a cave. "well help you babe!" said Mewoth. "ossawatt!" (me too!) "you stay outta this! Mewoth said. I then giggle as the two get ino eachothers faces. "well all go!" said Ash. "im not going! i dont believe anything it says" said Cilan. "Cilan!" i yell. He looks at me shocked. "there are many Purloin in unova! this Purloin didnt do nothing to you you so stop trippin and chill!" i yell. "But Fiona you saw what-" he began "i saw what?! i saw what?!" i say in my ghetto voice. We then start argueing cutting each other off. "hey!" Ash yells. we stop and look at him. "you can stay Cilan well go" said Ash. Cilan sighs in relief. "pu**y!" i whisper and we then walk in the cave. Purloin makes us climb on rocks. Of corse i use my high jumping ablities and make it there first. "cmon slowpokes!" i yell. everyone then glares at me and they soon make it. we then walk throgh a abandoned mine. Purloin wants your bag" said Mewoth. "okay" Ash then gives his bag. I roll my eyes. Ash is too nice hell let anyone take anything! i aint lettin nobody take my bag! not when its fulll of kool-aid! We then see a circular area and we jump on the metal. "this doesnt feel safe" i said. "wheres Purloin?" ashasks. We then turn around and see Purloin with Ash back pack. "purloin purloin!" (bye bye see yall later) "what?!" Mewoth asked shocked. "you lied to us didnt you?!" Ash yelled. "your laate!" i said. Purloin then runs away. "come back!" Mewoth cries. He tries to climb up but the whole metal starts crashing down and we scream. "s**!" i yell. "must you curse?' Iris asked.

We then see Cilan runnning with a girl with a broken arm. "Ash! Fiona! Iris!" he cried. "were okay!" i said. We then here the girl named Meisha arguing and Meisha pleads for Purloin to come back. As she pleads i thought i felt my feet sink a little. We were sinking. "uh uh! we sinking!" i yell. "oh no!" Cilan cries. "Cilan son! you gotta help a girl out! i got a life ya know!" i cry. Cilan then runs and tosses a rope. "grab on!" he yells. we then grab the rope. They then pull but meisha and Cilan then get sucked in. "no! f*** f*** f***! s*** s*** s***! we all gonna die!" i yell. Ash then callls out snivy to use vine whip and grab on. but snivy seemiling isnt strong enough. i call out donphan and Iris calls out exacdrill and Cilan calls Pansage to pull. they still arent strong. Purloin then runs away. i start to sink down. "oh s***!" i scream. "Fiona!" Cilan screams as he grabs my hand. "Cilan im so freaking sorry i didnt believe you!" i shout. "its okay Fiona" he says hugging me with one arm. The rope then snaps and we all sink down. We are then saved by a group of Tranquil and they carry us out. Purloin then comes back. "its Purloin!" Meisha cries. "it got the tranquil flock to rescue us!" said Cilan. They then fly us out of the cave.

"thanks so much Purloin!" said Meisha. "yeah! you saved my career!" i said and everyone laughs. "i have one incy bency lillte favor" said Mewoth as he waks up to Purloin. "whats that?" asked Meisha. Mewth is then on one knee pulling out a bunch of roses. "cmon baby dont say maybe! please go out with me and make me a happy pokemon!" he cries. Ossawatt then does the same thing. "purloin" (hmm..) "you see..purloins a guy!" said Meisha. Mewoth and Ossawatts jaw drops. "talk about a menu subsitustion!" said Cilan. "uhhh! why you gotta make a bad joke!" i say slapping him on the back. "ow!" he says rubbing his back. Iris and Ash laugh and i then hug Cilan. "before i go..can i have an autograph Fiona? im a really big fan of yours!" Meisha says. "yeah!" i said. She then gives me a picture of me and i sign it. "thanks! goodbye!" she said walking with Purloin we then say goodbye and walk are own way.

R&R!


	12. Battle From Underground Up!

ENJOY!

"we made it! were finally here!" said Cilan. "yeah! nimbasa city rocks!" said Ash. "yeah! home sweet home!" i said. "vy!" (yes its good to be back!) said Serina. "lets go to the gym!" said Ash. "uhh! stop the clock im beat! i need something to eat! can we please go to the pokemon center?" Mewoth asked. "but what about my gym battle?" said Ash. "cmon Ash! im hungry!" I said. Ashs stomach then starts rumabling. i give him a look. "ok lets go to eat!" Ash said. "yes! i know where the pokemon center is! follow me!" Cilan says running stupidly. we run after him. we then stop at the enterance for the subway. "Cilan! son! this anit no pokemon center this lis a subway!" i said. "but this will take us to the pokemon center! besides.." Cilan said. He then put on a subway hat. "i happen to be a metro connisuer!" he yellled. "here he goes.." said Iris. "lets go!" Cilan says as we go in. "just like a kid" said Iris. "the boy loves his trains!we were on a train and Cilan loved the ride so much he gave the engineer a hug!" i said laughing. Iris Ash and Mewoth then start laughing and we go in the subway. "oh joy! they have a subway train exhibit!" Cilan said as he took pictures of the train. "Cilan you so weird! they are only a bunch of bootlegged little cars!" i say laughing. Cilan then gives me a mean glare and then smiles. "but its more than that Fiona! which means its subway time!" said Cilan. "which also means its boring lecture time" said Iris. Cilan then gives us a boring lecture. "yeah and to bad it hasnt become the standard for your mouth!" said Mewoth and i start laughing. Cilan does more lectures as Ashs stomach growls. "im hungry!" said Ash. Mewoth then makes a grab for Cilan and i help too. "okay schools out for the day cause now its grub time!" yelled Mewoth. "but i wanna see the prettty train some more!" said Cilan. "hey baby if you wanna see something pretty then look aat me" i said. Cilan then weeps a little.

We then ride along in the train. Cilan is pressing his face against the glass looking at controls in awe. "ahhhhhhhhawee!" he squealed with joy. "ew Cilan you sound like a pervert!" i said laughing. "this is embarrasing what are you doing?!" asked Iris. "looking at the controls of course!" said Cilan. "sounds booty!" i said. "of course not!" said Cilan. Ash then looks at it. "no ones inside" said Ash. Cilan then explains to Ash everything and as soon as he finishes the train stops. We all stumble. "ay yo what up with the tracks? and i anit talking about the one in this girls weave" i said pointing to the girl next to me who had a jacked up weave. she glared at me but i ignored. Cilan and i then walk up to the windows only to see a train passing by really fast. i could have sworn i saw a familar dark purple logo! "ive never seen that train before" said Cilan. "yeah.." i said. We then over hear things about the ghost train. "whats a ghost train?" asked Cilan. "Cilan Fiona!" said Ash we then go to them. they show us the two figures walking towards us. as they soon got close i reconised them. "its Ingo!" said Cilan. "and Emmet!" i said. "you know them?" asked Cilan. "well i do live in this city! duh!" i said. Ingo and Emmet were childhood friends with my mother and aunt Trina. they also used to babsit me when i was little. of course i gave them a hard time. they were like father figures to me. "who Ingo?" asked Ash. "and Emmet?" asked Iris. "there the subway boses!" said Ash. "they also own this station" i said. They then make an annoucement and the train starts running again.

We then make a stop and we meet up with the subway bosses. "Ingo Emmet! its been so long since the subway convention!" said Cilan. "if it isnt our favorite metro connisuer" said Emmet. "its nice to seee you to Fiona!" said Ingo. I then smile and i hig them both. i missed these guys. Emmet then chuckles as he strokes my hair. "still the same sweet little girl you always were" he says. "theres a subway convention?" Ash asked. "yeah its that ratchet stuff Cilan drags me too! i aint going again!" i whisper. "is there a problem with the trains?" asked Iris. "there is! we got a report on strange train sitings so Emmet and i are investigating" said Ingo. "how dare someone do such a thing to the place people love!" said Cilan. he had fire in his eyes. Mewoth drags him. "ill hose you down at the pokemon center!" I laaughed at that. We were soon at the pokemon center and it was huge. "this place is huge!" said Ash. "yes! its all thanks to my mama who donated money and invested it to the center to make it huge!" i said. Yes aunt Trina was an entreprenuer/CEO of Swaggalishish Taste and Scents. Her tower also happens to be where her grass type gym was. She owns pefume and the hard to find pink kool-aid the legendary kool-aid that makes you hyper and your eyes turn pink. she uses grass type pokemon to appear in her commericials. "wow cool!" said Ash. "the pace has a lot of therapy machines where pokemon can get massages! you should all have your pokemon enjoy it!" said Mewoth. "okay!" 3/4 of us said. "i dont know.." i said. "think about it Fi your pokemon will be relaxed" said Mewoth. "ive never been without Serina before..." i said. "well you can come with us and see" Mewoth said. "fine.." i said as i walked with them leaving Ash Iris and Cilan. "Ive just remembered i had to do something!" Mewoth said as he jumped off the cart and left somewhere. "audino!" (okay!). Mewoth then jumps back on the cart. "sorry for the delay! lets go!" said Mewoth as we all headed to the place. Audino then makes it through the secruity system. The dooor opens and the audino take the pokemon iside with me following it. Pikachu Axew and Serina get theri massages and it was the 1st time i saw Serina with an extended smile One audino offerd to give me a massage too! of course i said yes and i sooon drifted...alseep. "great! now how bout you to get on with your other duties?" said Mewoth. The audino nod and leave.

Mewoths pov: i go to a dark vented and take the sleeping Pikachu Axew Serina and the little s**t Fiona i had to lug and give her a big cage. dang their goes my salary! i then open the sucking vent. "thats the end no more stupid security!" i said grinning. i then watch seeing all the pokeballs getting unlocked. they roll to the ground and i grab them and throw them all in the sucking vent. "taking candy from a baby!" i said. i than strugglying take Fionas big cage and toss her down. "have fun!" i yelled waving.

Fiona pov: i wake up seeing myself in a cramped cage with Pikachu Axew and Serina floting next to me. "huh? a yo! what going on! Serina!" i yell. "snivy..snivy!" (Fiona..stay calm..) she said. We fall down in a shoot with the pokeballs falling after us. I hear a voice. "im coming guys!" it was Ash. "Ash! no!" i said. "pika pi!" (ASH!)

Narrato: team rocket has taken away the heroes pokemon as well as their friend Fiona! will they heroes succed find out next in the subway crisis! (i dont know what the narrator said exactly but this will do!)

R&R! If any of you care... :)


	13. Battle For the Underground!

Sorry about the long wait! ENJOY!

Me Pikachu Axew and Serina were all struggling in our cages. "Uhh I f****** hate Team Rocket when i see Mewoth little cat a** ima knock him out!" i yell. Pikachu and Axew look surprise at my language. I then think. "Pikachu try to use Iron Tail on the door" I said. Pikachu nods and use Iron Tail on the door but it didnt do a thing! Pikachu then stumbles back and a pokeball lands infront of him. "Axew?" (What are we gonna do?) Pikachu then picks up the pokeball infrount of him. "pika..." Axew then starts crying. "Hey baby dont worry well get outta this" i said. "snivy vy" (try to relax!) "axewWWWWWWWW!" (I CANNNNNTTTTTTT!) Pikachu then comforts Axew and he stops crying. Pikachu and I then look at the pokeballs. i then spot something familar. "hey thats snivys pokeball! pikachu use electroball to let snivy out!" I said.

Pikachu does that and Snivy is let out. She seemed to be in a praying position and then opened her eyes. "Snivy? Snivy?!" (Huh? whats going on?) "Pikachu Pikachu!" (Snivy were trapped! could you fish out Excadrills pokeball?) "Vy!" (okay!). Snivy then goes to the pokeballs and fishes her vines and instantly finds Excadrill. She uses her vine to tap the pokeball and excadrill is let out. "drill?" (huh?) "Excadril use metal claw to set us free" i said. Excadrill does that and Pikachu and Axew cheer. I then get up. I put on my serious face. "its not over yet yall!" i said. everyone nods at me and Serina seemed impressed at my attitude. "now Pikachu iron tail!" i said. Pikachu does that and fails. i then rush up to the door and kick it with my hard combat boots. I then whip my hair on the door but only make a dent. It goes to show how hard my hair really is. Exacdrill uses metal claw but his move fails. "Alright yall what we need is some strategy" I said.

Me and all the pokemon started thinking of pokemon that can help break down the door. After rejecting Ossawatts razer shell Scarggys headbutt and Tepigs flame charge we then come up with Dwebbles acid attack. "Thats it!" i said. "Snivy Serina fish out Dwebbles pokeball" "Vy!" (okay!) they get Dwebbles pokeball and Dwebble comes out. "pika pika!" (dwebble use string shot on the door) Dwebble nods and makes a hole in the door. i then kick it down with my hard boot. We then start to cheer. "yeah!" i said. Pikachu Serina and i then run up to the door. The door in fornt of us then slides open and Mewoth is shown.

"You little B****!" I growled. "What are you doing out here?" Mewoth asked. Pikachu then starts charging with electric energy. "Your too late!" said Mewoth. I then whip my hair at him and he flinches. He then grins. "Theres nothing you can do about it girlie!" he laughed. "Mewoth when I come over there Ima beat your little a**!" I threatened. He just laughed. "Were moving too fast! just try!" He taunted. Pikachu used thunderbolt but Mewoth shut the door just in time. "Snivy vy.." said Serina (Pikachu its no use to waste your energy) Pikachu nods but is still angry. "Okay guys we need to break the lines! Send out Roggenrola and Tepig!" I ordered. Snivy and Serina does that and they are let out. "Roggenrolla use zap cannon and Tepig use ember!" i ordered.

They hesitated for a moment because I wasnt there trainer but then relise they had no choice. They launch there attacks. I then find Vulpixs pokeball,Leafeons pokeball and Torterras "Alright! Vulpix flamethrower Leafeon bullet seed and Torterra razor leaf!" I ordered. they launch their attacks on the board. Axew and Pansage help out too. Mewoth then opens the door but is greeted by a thunderbolt. The trains then start to separate. "Bye Bye baby!" I said. I then teasingly blow a kiss at him and he seemed to blush a little but then got angry. "Your not going anywhere!" Yelled Mewoth. I then looked at one of the railroaded changing things. "Hey I got it!" I yelled. I then climbed to the top of the train and put my hair to good use. I whacked my hair to pull on the railroad changers to change the tracks and we headed coruse to a different direction. "Pika pika!" (Way to go Fiona!) "Vy! Snivy!" (Im proud of you) Serina smiled. "Thanks Serina!" I said. Everyone then jumped on top of the train. We saw a helicopter coming our way. A claw opened from the helicopter. everyone launched attacks and I whipped my hair on the helicopter.

"Hey!" said a familar voice. We then turn and saw the guys. "Ash!" I called out. "Were okay!" We all said. I then saw Ingo bring out chandulure to use physic to carry Ash Iris and Cilan ontop of the train. "Everyone okay?' Ash asked. "Yeah!" I said and I ran up to hug Cilan. "Now we have to get rid of the cargo hook!" said Cilan. "Alright Roggenrola Flash Cannon and Tepig Ember!" said Ash and they used their attacks to speed up. "Axew Dragon Rage!" said Iris. "Vulpix Famethrower and Serina Leaf Tornado!" i yelled. All 5 pokemon launched their attacks and we were moving fast. We then see a helicopter coming for us. "Oh no!" said Iris. "I'll handle this!" I said.

I then jumped ontop of the helicoper. My hair started blowing and my hairbow fell from my hair and my hair was down. "Fiona!" Everyone cried. I ignored them and I punched the glass of the helicopter and I was in. "You little brat!" The doctor yelled. he then kicked me which caused the helicopter to start spinning. I then launch my combat attacks and he falls to the ground. The helicopter then starts to catch on fire. "Oh s***!" I yelled. i then climb out to the helicopter but then look down to see electric tracks. "I cant jump far.." I said. i then relised that I had to make a sacriifce. I jump down to land on the tracks waiting for the impact but is stopped. I then see Chandelure using physic on me. I smile as it leviated me to the others.

"Oh Fiona!" Cilan cries as he hugs me tightly. "That was really risky! but brave" said Iris. I smile at that. We then look to see Team Rocket on the other side. "We won!" Ash said. "But traveling with you was fun!" he added. "Word! I liked you" i said. "Aww sick! How twerpy can you all get!" Mewoth said. Team rocket then escapes.

We then arrive in Anvilee town at sunset and Cilan watches in awe. "Subway Service is completely restored! we cant thank you enough!" said Ingo. "And we returned the pokemon!" said Emmet. "And Fiona I think this belongs to you!" said Ingo as he presented me with my hairbow. "My hairbow!" I said. I take it and use it to tie up my hair. I hug Ingo "Thanks Ingo!" I said. He strokes my hair. "We are very proud of what you did to protect the pokemon!" said Emmet. I smile at that. "Yes now we can go challenge the Nimbasa gym!" said Ash. "Good luck!" said Emmet. "Yes thanks!" Ash said he then pumped up his fist in the air.

"I swear when im with you all I feel like im on an anime show" I said. "Huh? what are you trying to say Fiona?' asked Cilan. "What I mean is...i think you all are alright! i mean for the 1st time in my life i actually get some real excitement and traveling with you guys is more fun than being a celebrity!" i said. "Aww someone likes us" Iris says poking me and I smile. "Alright gang lets get going" said Ash. We then say goodbye to Ingo and Emmet and we head over. "Ya know since we will being staying in Nimbasa how bout we stay at my place?" I ask. "Wow thats great Fiona thanks!" said Ash. We then go to my estate.

R&R?!


	14. Enter Elesa: Electryfying Gym Leader!

A sad note...This was the last chapter I managed to save to my computer. Because as of now Quizilla has been shut down...along with all of my other chapters of this story that I was going to tranfer over to here...Its sad really...the saddest part is is that 'The Ghetto Pokemon Celebrity' was the very first story I ever made...I written over 100 chapters for that on Quizilla. It was my pride and joy...I remembered first making a chap on March 22nd 2012 and finishing it on March 22nd 2013 ironically...Call it my achivivement. But now all that is gone along with my hard work and other users as well... So for now please take the team to enjoy this chap and try to see what I mean in this hard work and passion I put in this story...I will miss it... ;( Thank you!

We arrive in my building. "Waoh this place is huge!" said Ash. "Easy there free loader" I laughed. "So many celebrities..." said Iris. "Come on lets go to the elevator" I said. I push the door open and we go inside. "A couch?" Ash asked confused. "Oh it gets better. We all sit on the couch and I push the floor button T7. As the door closes and we all go up club music starts playing and lights start flashing. "Whoa what is this!" said Ash. "Ive never seen anything like it!" said Cilan. "Cool!" said Iris. Pikachu and Axew then start dancing to the music which I thought was cute. "Heh heh heh! just like old times right Serina?" I ask. "Snivy..." (Again...flashy...) "Ya know Ash the gym leader of Nimbasa City also lives in this building ya know" I said. "Really can I meet her?" Ash asked. "Shes never around at this time" I said. "Aaww" said Ash.

The door then opens and we all head inside. I instanly see my family. Aunt Trina then starts running over to me hugging me. "Heyyyyyy baby!" she says. "Mama!" I cry. I then see my cousins Jay and Rikashay. "Hey there cuz!" they said. I hug them tightly. I then see my 2 younger cousins that were twins Tanya and Tasha. **(Me:I decided to change Rosies name and make her into twins)** "Tanya Tasaha!" I then hug them. I then see Benga along with Venus and Sugar. "Venus!" I cry running over to her. "And...Sugar.." i said making a frouning face. "Fiona!" said Venus. Sugar just grunts. I then see my 2 pokemon Rioulu and Sawk. I hug them both. "Rioulu! Sawk!" I said hugging them. "Sawk!" (Its good to see you Fiona!") "Aura aura!" (I missed you!). Ash Iris and Cilan stood there looking a bit lost. I then introduce them to everyone. "And this is Sugar" I said. Sugar says nothing. She then turns to Iris. "Nice...hair" she says coldly. "Uh..thanks" said Iris. Everyone then walks away except for Aunt Trina who decides to cook for us. We go to our tables.

Our tables were basically a rectangular fish tank with lights full of small water type pokemon. "wow this table is full of wonders" said Cilan. "why thank you Cilan" said Trina. "so how are your brothers?" she asked. "they are just fine!" said Cilan. "wow you can see all kinds of water type pokemon in this table" said Iris. Ash nods and then smiles seeing his food on the table served. it was lobster. "oh boy food!" Ash then gobbles down at the food and we all laugh and then eat. We soon go to bed and we wake up the next day. "yes! nimbasa gym here we come!" said Ash. we are then about to run in but we here an annoying voice. "look out outta my way outta my way!" Bianca shouts as she hits Ash and he lands in the fountain. Bianca apologizes and Ash is forced to dry off. "Bianca?" asked Ash.

New Season Opening Credits:

Ash pumps up his fist as Cilan smiles stupidly as I lean on his shoulder. Pikachu then covers the screen with his face. Iris and I are on top of trees with Axew and Serina. Cilan then is referee. Tepig Ossawatt and Snivy are then shown as Ashs eyes glisten. Roggenrolla Dwebble Sandile Tranquil and Vulpix are shown in there eveloved forms. Pikachu then uses thunderbolt. Iris and I are then shown running as Ossawatt uses Razor Shell. Skyla is shown and then Trip and Rouge are shown. Iris is then seen in flames and I am then seen singing at the Clubsplosion. Axew uses Dragon Rage. Bianca is shown and my father Alder is shown blocking something. Team rocket is shown and Cilan Ash Iris and I are shown standing side by side. We then see rivals and the title _Pokemon Rival Destinies_ reveals itself.

"You see I came for a gym battle" said Bianca. "Well so am I" said Ash. "Just relax...leave it to the gym leader" said Cilan. "Whos the gym leader?' asked Iris. "Duh! my girl Elesa! Shes not only a gym leader but shes also a supermodel" I said. Bianca then shows us her magazine. Bianca then runs up to the gym only to read a sign. I then read it. "So lets go to the fashion show!" said Bianca as we follow her. We then see Elesa walking down the run away in her red strapless dress. I just didnt like how she always wore her little 'headband' with every outfit. "Shes so elegant!" said Iris. "Thats my gurl Elesa!" I said. We then see her other outfits. Elesa then looks at us. "Im tingling all over!" she said. She then jumps off stage."Is this Pikachu yours? Its so dazzling" Elesa asks. "Thanks" said Ash. "Elesa I have an appointment at your gym" said Bianca. "Okay ill be there" said Elesa.

We then head over to the gym. We see a roller coaster cart. "Whats that?" asked Ash. "You ride in this to get in the gym" I said. We then go on the ride. I sit with Cilan and we ride off. We then start rididng on the roller coaster and we were going really fast. We ride around in loops and we spin. It was soon over. "That was fun!" said Bianca. We then see Elesa on a stand. "Welcome to the Nimbasa City gym!" she said. She then steps down and runs over to hug me. "Fiona hun! its so great to see you!" she said. "Hey girl!" I said "Its been awhile" I said. "Ash I apoligize for startling you earlier" she said. "Its okay" said Ash. "Bianca your fathers here to see you" she said. We then see the door open in what revealed to be a man. "Daddy?" Bianca asked. "Bianca! its good to see you! time to come home!" said the man. "No way im going home!" said Bianca. "Fine how about this...if you lose in the gym you get to come home" said the man. "Okay!" said Bianca. "Bianca are you-" Ash began but I covered his mouth. "Then its settled!" I said.

We then go to the battle field only to see a bunch of screaming fans. "Omigosh its Elesa!" one said. "And shes with Fiona Fox! omigosh!" said another. I then wave at my fans. Elsea and Bianca then battle it out and as Biancas father predicts she loses. "So that means..." Iris began "Bianca has to go back with her father.." said Cilan. "Oh dear that is soooo sad!" I said sarcasticallly. I then recieve a glare from Cilan. We then exit the gym and Bianca decides to check on Shelmet who is poisened. "I have just the thing! This is the healing urn Fiona and I made!" said Iris. She then feeds it to Shelmet. "lets go Bianca" said the man. Suddenly Elesa appears. "Before you go how about we all go to the pokemon center?" said Elesa and we then decided to go together. "Its break time!" Cilan said. "How bout we all have lunch?" I smile but then relise that Cilan was only trying to stall so Bianca wont have to go home. Cilan then serves us his food that he made. We of course compliement his cooking.

We soon finish up food. "Time to go Bianca" said the man. I smile at that. 'But dad.." she says. "Guys we have to do something" said Iris. "im not doing nothing" I said. Bianca and her dad then start to walk away. "Sir why cant you let Bianca stay on her journey?" ash asked. I shoot him a death glare. "Well son because Bianca will get into trouble. Contacted pokemon is a way that a trainer grows" he said. Ash looks at Pikachu Iris looks at Axew and I look at Serina. "I hear ya!" said Ash. Bianca and her father then walk away. "Ahem!" Iris says. "Girl! he tried now thats that!" I said. "Excuse me sir? I challenge you to a pokemon battle! And if I win I want Bianca to stay on her journey" said Ash. "And if you lose then you go back to Kanto" said the man. "I accept!" said Ash. "In that case i'll be the judge" said Elesa. Biancas father then takes off his suit and reveals his battle outfit. "You see Ash when I was young I was called the red meteor!" he said. I start to die laughing as he does his stunt and then stop and watch the battle.

I then see Ash in defeat. I then looked in shock. _'he really has to go home?' I thought._ "Does this mean Ash has to go home to pallet town?" Iris asked. "SHUT UP IRIS!" I yell. "This doesnt even matter to you if Bianca goes back home or not" said the man. "Wrong! Biancas my friend!" said Ash."We camp together!" said Iris. "Right! enjoying the night sky!" "Watching the stars together" said Iris. "Eating from the same pot" said Cilan. "Drinking from the same waterfall" said Iris. "Feeling the wind blowing in our hair" said Cilan. "And the times when I would kick Bianca for touching my abs!" I said proudly. Everyone sweat drops at that. "You kicked my daughter?" the man asks in disbleif. "No!" I said smiling a bit innociently. "Thanks guys!" said Bianca. "Bianca is our friend" said Ash. "Alright Ash...Bianca can stay" said the man. "Thank you daddy!" Bianca said. Bianca then leaves. "Bianca you forgot your bag" said the man as he runs after her."Well Ash ill see you Tommorow at the gym" said Elesa. "Right!" said Ash. We then head back to my place for the night.

For those of you who read my message up top. Please understand...Thank you...


End file.
